El Diario
by Ms Puddle
Summary: El Tío Abuelo William había dado a Candy un diario encuadernado en cuero cuando ella estudió en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Candy expresó en él libremente sus sentimientos por Terry, pero este diario había caído nuevamente en manos del Tío Abuelo William. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que él decidiera regresar este diario a Candy?
1. Capítulo 1

**Renuncia: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Mizuki introdujo el diario de Candy en Candy Candy Final Story (CCFS, publicado en el 2010). El diario estaba sobre su escritorio en el Colegio San Pablo, un regalo de parte del Tío Abuelo William. Candy se expresa libremente en su diario, incluyendo sus sentimientos más profundos por Terry. Este diario posteriormente es enviado de vuelta a manos del Tío Abuelo William porque Candy quería que él entendiera su decisión dejar el colegio en Londres.

Derivado de mi correspondencia con una de mis lectoras, una devota fan de Albert que desea mantenerse en el anonimato, fui inspirada por sus ideas acerca de este diario. Como resultado, he escrito una corta historia para entretener mi imaginación de que fue lo que motivó a Albert a decidir regresarle este diario a Candy, basado en varias cartas de CCFS además de la versión del manga. Habrá partes que pueden encontrar controversiales, así que no necesariamente deben de estar de acuerdo conmigo. Además, hay otras coincidencias con otras de mis historias porque fueron necesarias para hacer que esta historia se entendiera.

Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Quevivacandy por su tiempo y esfuerzo en este proyecto de traducción. ¡No puedo expresar mi aprecio lo suficiente! Por favor ¡disfrútenlo y háganos saber lo que piensan! ¡Gracias!

-Ms Puddle

**El Diario**

**Capítulo 1**

Mi estudio es actualmente acariciado por el sol de la tarde que brilla desde las anchas y altas ventanas, un juego de puertas estilo francés se abren conduciendo a un gran patio. El verano está a punto de comenzar, y es otro espléndido domingo con un cielo azul y nubes algodonadas. A pesar de todo estoy tan atado con mis tediosas rutinas diarias, pasando por los incontables documentos en mi escritorio de ébano.

Me estiro prolongadamente y no hago ningún intento por ahogar un bostezo. Me reclino sobre mi silla, mirando el mundo afuera de las ventanas. Si estoy muy tentado de tomar un corto respiro – para olvidarme acerca del trabajo y simplemente disfrutar de la grandeza que hay afuera. Desafortunadamente, estoy confinado aquí a revisar todos los reportes del final del período antes de mi viaje a Sao Paulo el día de mañana.

Lanzando un suspiro de agotamiento, cierro mis ojos y froto mis sienes, apoyando mis codos sobre el escritorio. No debería de quejarme; después de todo, he escapado de mis obligaciones la mayor parte de mi vida. Cuando me recuperé de la pérdida de memoria el año pasado, finalmente hice las paces conmigo mismo y acepté el papel al que estaba destinado en esta familia. Los duros tiempos que enfrenté después del accidente de tren en Italia me han dado una gran lección, conociendo que algunas personas, en particular mi tía y mi asistente personal, George, sufrieron a causa de mis egoístas e impulsivas acciones en África.

De hecho, casi me cuesta mi propia vida. Si Candy no me hubiera encontrado en el hospital donde ella solía trabajar, hubiera muerto en miseria y desesperación sin conocer mi verdadera identidad.

Hablando acerca de eso, ¿Qué es lo que hace Candy en un domingo cualquiera? ¿Retozar con los chicos bajo el sol? La extraño muchísimo, aunque estuvo acá en Chicago celebrando su cumpleaños con nosotros no hace mucho, trayendo a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony. Fue mi idea invitar a todos ellos para que se quedaran acá con nosotros, cosa que indudablemente le causó a mi tía muchos dolores de cabeza.

Suelto una risa para mí, recordando las palabras de Candy en su carta, en la que ella actúa como una hechicera, demandando mi presencia en su gran día.

'… _¡Si, el cumpleaños de cierta persona!_

_Bueno, tendré que lanzar un hechizo sobre el ¡Príncipe de la Colina!_

_Ala, hela bla bla gela gola buuuuun!_

_En ese día, ¡tú vendrás al Hogar de Pony a ver a la niña "eres más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras"! El regalo para esta niña será ¡"tus vacaciones"! ¡Para estar mucho tiempo con ella y hablar mucho con ella!_

_Creo que ahora estás encantado…'_

Ella posiblemente no puede saber cuánto significó su cumpleaños para mí. En lugar de pedir joyas, bellísimos vestidos, o lo que sea que las damas de su edad pudieran desear como regalo de cumpleaños, ¡ella quería mis vacaciones para que yo pudiera hablar mucho con ella! Su franqueza tocó mi corazón más allá de lo que pueda describir.

De hecho, aun antes de recibir aquella carta, estuve trabajando duro para prepararle regalos y planeé pasar tiempo con ella en su cumpleaños, así que estuve intentado hacer algunos arreglos en orden de tener ese día libre, pero las circunstancias no me lo permitieron.

A pesar de todo, aunque ella haya viajado hacia Chicago a solicitud mía, solo pude pasar un corto tiempo con ella debido a mi apretado horario de trabajo. Cuando ella vio los resultados de mi sudor y lágrimas, la restauración del cuarto de huéspedes para ella además de todo el amueblado hecho a mano que estaba dentro de éste, su mirada eufórica me dio el contentamiento de que todo el duro trabajo y noches sin dormir habían valido la pena.

"Candy, esto no es todo. Tengo algo más que mostrarte." Así que me siguió hacia el patio detrás de los establos. Allí, se encontró con sus viejos amigos, César y Cleopatra, los caballos que solía cuidar cuando trabajó para los Leagans. Ella estaba asombrada y absolutamente conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

Lamentablemente, tuve que decirle mi razón para abandonar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Debía ir a un breve viaje de negocios por algunos asuntos de emergencia. "George está esperándome en las oficinas centrales, así que debo irme ahora Candy," Eso le dije cuando estuvimos solos sin ninguna mirada entrometida.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y no se preocupó por no disimular su decepción, preguntando, "¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?"

Yo asentí tristemente y presioné mis labios en su frente, diciendo, "Feliz cumpleaños, Candy. Te deseo pases un día maravilloso con tus amigos."

Ella intentó darme una sonrisa forzada. "Gracias por todos tus regalos, Albert," Dijo apenas en un susurro.

Así que Candy obviamente quería mi presencia, no mis regalos. Para mi desaliento, yo era la persona que la había perturbado en su día especial. A pesar de eso, esto era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Ella confiaba en mí y nunca me escondía sus emociones, algo diferente a las personas con las que he crecido quienes a menudo se colocan sus máscaras por el miedo a no parecer vulnerables. No obstante, su respuesta me hizo sentir culpable, lo que me recordó su respuesta a mi invitación, diciendo, _"Tengo muchas ganas de verte en Chicago"._

Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa. "De nada, pero lo lamento, no puedo quedarme por más tiempo."

Entonces me obligué a alejarme de ella, pero ella exclamó, "¡Espera, mi príncipe!" después, se arrojó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza, lo que hizo que vinieran de vuelta los dulces recuerdos de numerosos y cálidos abrazos que habíamos compartido en el pasado, especialmente cuando yo estaba amnésico.

En cuanto yo iba cerrando mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña figura para respirar esa dulce esencia tan familiar, parecía que fueran años atrás que la había sostenido de esta manera. Me sentí completo nuevamente con ella en mis brazos. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, dejando escapar un largo suspiro e imploró, "Albert, por favor prométeme que no vas a trabajar muy duro, ¿de acuerdo?"

Entonces ella se separó de mí y me miró directo a los ojos, estirando su cuello hacia arriba. Algo se movió en mí mientras miraba la súplica de sus brillantes órbitas. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder haberla abrazado un poco más! Después de hoy, no sé cuándo pueda volver a ver su rostro de nuevo porque se irá muy pronto de Chicago. ¿Estará pensando sobre lo mismo ahora? A pesar de eso, aclaré mi mente y respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de mantener el tono de mi voz, "Seguro".

Ella entonces me dio una sonrisa tan deslumbrante a cambio de mis palabras que yo tuve que controlarme para no atraerla nuevamente de regreso hacia mis brazos. Desde que el tiempo estaba apremiando, ella me acompañó todo el camino hasta la puerta principal, donde mi chofer estaba esperándome pacientemente.

Para entonces ya me había recobrado, así que puse una cara alegre y le dije, "Una vez más, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, Candy, y ¡disfruta cada minuto de esta ocasión especial!"

Ella respondió en un murmullo, bajando la mirada, "No es lo mismo sin ti, Albert."

Me quedé sin palabras momentáneamente. "Por favor escríbeme, Candy". Eso fue todo lo que puede alcanzar a decir después de eso.

Mientras ella asentía, tomé su mano y la apreté brevemente antes que literalmente, me arrastrara a mí mismo hacia el automóvil. Cuando el auto estaba dando la vuelta, no pude resistir sino girarme para ver cómo estaba ella y noté que todavía seguía agitando su mano hacia nuestra dirección, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar. Me armé de valor para mirar hacia otro lado, desplomándome en el asiento, porque tenía miedo que yo pudiera detener el auto y corriera de nuevo a su lado.

Solo entonces, un fuerte golpe en la puerta me sacudió fuera de mis remembranzas. Dije en voz alta, "¡Adelante!".

Mi asistente personal, George, entró en mi estudio con un puñado de cartas en su mano. Presioné una mano en mi frente y me quejé, "¡No más cartas por hoy, George!".

Sus labios se curvaron sutilmente y las depositó sobre mi escritorio. Con una ligera reverencia, él dijo, "Señor William, estas no fueron colocadas en su lugar previamente. Pido perdón por no haberme dado cuenta. Creo que usted necesitará algún tiempo para hurgar entre ellas, así que regresaré después para discutir el plan estratégico con usted para nuestro próximo viaje el día de mañana. Ahora, por favor excúseme".

Su comentario me dio curiosidad acerca de esas cartas, pero no había nada inusual con ellas hasta que llegué a la última carta. Reconozco en seguida su caligrafía, y no puedo esperar para rasgarla y abrirla.

'_Querido Albert,_

_Albert! Albert! Albert!_

_Ah? ¿No debo de llamarte tan fuerte una y otra vez? ¿Dices que me oyes?_

_Pero estoy tan feliz, tan feliz, y no puedo evitarlo sino llamarte una y otra vez…_

_Albert, ¡gracias!_

…"

Una feliz sonrisa ha encontrado su camino hacia mi rostro. Candy parecía tan feliz… tan despreocupada, y es casi como si pudiera escuchar su voz ahora mismo, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez con entusiasmo. No hay nada más en el mundo que pueda hacer que mi espíritu se levante de la manera que ella lo hace.

Cuando sigo leyendo su carta, es reconfortante saber que ella estaba muy feliz el día de su cumpleaños acá en Chicago, pero mientras yo he conjeturado esto, ella se quejó de mí. Puedo fácilmente imaginar cómo frunció sus labios poniendo mala cara cuando escribió esto:

'…

_Pero tal vez ahora el hechizo se haya debilitado. Solo pude hablar contigo brevemente. _

_Estas muy ocupado... Me preocupa tu salud. _

_También el doctor Martin ha dicho que no te esfuerces demasiado ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_Me pregunto si la amnesia puede regresar. ¡No quiero que eso suceda!_

…'

Luego ella prosiguió y habló de los días cuando nosotros habíamos vivido juntos en el apartamento. Esos días son innegablemente hasta ahora los días más felices de mi vida, aun estando sin un centavo y amnésico. Por su propia iniciativa, ella me tomó bajo su cuidado a pesar de tener problemas personales a que hacerle frente. Nunca me hizo sentir que fuera una carga para ella, y yo nunca cesaré de recordar su bondad hacia mí.

'…_Nunca olvidaré cuando me dijiste que lo compartiríamos todo.'_

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Algunas veces me pregunto que nos hubiera sucedido si le hubiera revelado mi verdadera identidad mucho antes, dígase antes de mi accidente en el tren o justo después que hubiera recuperado mis recuerdos del pasado.

En una palabra, cuando me di cuenta que sin saberlo me había enamorado de mi hija adoptiva, no me atreví a confesarle la verdad, completamente consciente que mi recuperación significaría el final de mi acuerdo de vivir junto a ella. Por otra parte, su corazón roto estaba todavía incuestionablemente en vías de recuperación de su ruptura con Terry, quien estaba también en aflicción y negación de acuerdo a los tabloides o los periódicos. Así que naturalmente, ella no estaba lista para un nuevo amor, y probablemente la última cosa que ella quería entonces en su vida, era que su tutor estuviera enamorado de ella. Incluso si no confesaba mis sentimientos hacia ella, dejándome al descubierto como su padre adoptivo, corría el riesgo de perder su amistad para siempre.

Por consiguiente, escondiendo mi recuperación, me mantuve a su lado y continué comportándome como su hermano mayor, apoyándola de cualquier forma que pudiera. Incluso le declaré que podríamos compartirlo todo, cosas dolorosas y cosas agradables. En ese entonces lo dije con todo mi corazón. Al pasar los días, mi amor por ella se hizo más profundo a pesar que había estado en constante lucha conmigo mismo, haciéndome la misma pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?, lo que me llevó a la misma respuesta, espera y mira.

Habían pasado meses y una noche me encontré con el hecho que nuestros vecinos habían descubierto que yo no era en realidad su hermano, así que hice un movimiento equivocado. Elegí el camino del escape, desapareciendo de su vida sin decirle toda la verdad y romper mi propia promesa de compartir todo con ella. Desde entonces, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me he arrepentido de esa decisión.

No previne que mi ausencia la haría miserable. Pero el destino nos trajo juntos de nuevo, debido al capricho de Neil. Ella estaba comprensiblemente en estado de shock al conocer mi verdadera identidad, pero exasperada al mismo tiempo. No la culpé por ventilar su frustración sobre mí en ese momento. A pesar de saber que había recuperado mi memoria por mi carta de despedida, había pensado y se había preocupado tanto por mí, dándole como resultado muchas difíciles noches en las que no pudo dormir.

No mucho tiempo después que intervine para suspender su forzado compromiso, un día ella vino para informarme su deseo de regresar al Hogar de Pony. Esa fue una llamada de atención para mí, y si no hacía algo acerca de nosotros, la distancia entre los dos solo crecería con el paso del tiempo. Por lo tanto, me hice a la idea de revelarle mi último secreto. Para mi gran alivio, cuando caminé hacia la Colina de Pony para revelarle que yo había sido su Príncipe de la Colina, ella estaba receptiva y lloró lágrimas de alegría a pesar de estar profundamente asombrada.

Mientras tanto, escucho algunos pájaros piando fuera de las ventanas. ¿Me están invitando a salir? Me levanto de la silla, con paso pesado me dirijo hacia el sillón en la otra esquina para poder terminar de leer el resto de la carta de Candy. No obstante, lo que prosiguió me tomó completamente por sorpresa.

'_Tenía la esperanza que pronto pudieras recuperar la memoria, pero por otro lado también pensaba que no era malo vivir contigo como hermano y hermana después de todo… ¡ahora soy tu hija adoptiva!_

_En realidad, ¿debiera llamarte "Padre"?_

_A propósito, ¿cuándo recuperaste la memoria?_

…

_Tu hermosa hija adoptiva'_

"¿Qué? ¿Padre e hija?" Exclamé, horrorizado, y sin perder tiempo me apresuré hacia la puerta y la abrí de par en par, solamente para encontrarme con mi asistente personal de pie, muy asombrado. Al parecer, él estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta ya que su mano aún estaba en el aire. Así que había regresado, pero yo desde luego no estoy de humor para planificar negocios. Por lo tanto, me dirigí a él, "George, necesito algo de aire fresco. Regresaré."

Sin esperar por su respuesta, salí de la mansión con pasos apresurados aunque todavía no tengo idea que es lo que quiero hacer. Solo sé que no seré capaz de concentrarme en el trabajo por ahora. Lo que no deja de sonar en mi cabeza es la pregunta de Candy, '_¿debiera de llamarte "Padre"?'_

Ahora que ella lo ha preguntado a quemarropa, una pregunta válida en verdad, no puedo esquivarlo más. Nuestra relación adoptiva es bastante complicada ahora, si no absurda o ambigua. Para ser justos, tampoco puedo identificar propiamente quien soy para ella. En primer lugar, nosotros en realidad no nos comportamos como padre e hija. Desde el día que Candy se dio cuenta que yo era su príncipe, hemos estado intercambiando cartas. Ya me ha dicho casi todo acerca de sí misma, ahora es mi turno de demostrar que confío en ella. Le he dado respuestas detalladas sobre sus preguntas acerca de mí, incluyendo mi dolorosa crianza, las personas importantes y acontecimientos pasados y los aspectos importantes de mi vida actual. También he sido honesto y genuino acerca de mis sentimientos en mis cartas, excepto que no he escrito directamente sobre mi amor por ella. Por consiguiente, creo que cada carta entre nosotros nos ha acercado más el uno al otro, y ya no somos simplemente amigos.

Por el momento, me encuentro dirigiéndome con descuido directamente a los establos. Una vez llego allí, puse la silla de montar sobre mi caballo favorito sin tomarme la molestia de cambiarme de ropas. En cuestión de minutos, salgo a montar por el bosque, esperando que el paseo a caballo me haga olvidar los problemas que actualmente aquejan mi mente, aunque sea por momentáneamente.

En poco tiempo, llego al otro lado del lago desde donde puedo ver a la distancia la residencia principal de los Ardley. Sabiendo que he presionado a mi pobre caballo, solo ahora, lo desmonto y dejo que descanse. Mientras él pasta en la hierba, me siento en la orilla, viendo hacia el lago. Estoy más que satisfecho de haber venido aquí. La serenidad de mi entorno alivia mi alma cansada y la espectacular vista ayuda a despejar mi mente.

Mientras contemplo como responder las preguntas de Candy al final de su carta, sus palabras en su respuesta anterior destellan a través de mi mente. Ella prometió que nunca me llamaría "Tío Abuelo" otra vez. También afirmó que nunca me haría soportar algo así porque ahora me sentía más cercano a ella. Así que, ¿por qué se pregunta si debiera llamarme "padre" esta vez?

Para aquellos que desconocen mi historia con Candy, esta es sin duda una pregunta absurda. Estrictamente hablando, yo soy su padre, así que ¿Por qué no puedo darle una sencilla respuesta afirmativa? Pero si lo hago, eso quiere decir que he aceptado mi papel en su vida como su tutor, que sin duda es en contra de mi deseo. Pero ¿cómo reaccionará ella si le digo que "no"? O más específicamente, ¿cómo quiero que ella reaccione?

Además, ella preguntó cuándo exactamente había recuperado mi memoria, lo que implica que desea conocer cuánto tiempo le oculté mi recuperación y posiblemente por qué decidí hacer eso.

De repente, me siento con ganas de nadar en el lago. Está muy caliente en este momento y el agua se ve tan azul como el cielo encima de mi cabeza. De hecho, esta zona aislada con grandes árboles y arbustos solía ser mi escondite favorito desde antes que mi amada hermana, Rosemary, falleciera. Cada vez que me sentía triste o preocupado, venía a nadar en esta parte del lago y muchas veces después de eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, en lugar de chapotear en el agua como solía hacerlo, vacilo esta vez, a pesar que no hay nadie más alrededor. Con todo me quito los calcetines y los zapatos, enrollo mis pantalones y mojo mis pies en el lago que está tibio por el sol que ha brillado sobre él todo el día. Camino más en el agua y la suave brisa golpea mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos para saborear este momento de paz, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción. La tensión en mi cuerpo por el duro trabajo de los meses pasados se ha disipado gradualmente. En ese momento, escucho una voz familiar detrás de mí, "Buen clima, ¿no es así, Señor William?"

Doy vueltas alrededor para ver a George dentro de la distancia del alcance de mi oído. Estoy sobresaltado, pero no sorprendido. El me conoce por dentro y por fuera y es más que un asistente personal para mí. Tan lejos como puedo recordar, él ha sido mi amigo más confiable, siempre sabio y comprensivo.

De hecho, antes que mi padre falleciera, le había pedido a George que cuidara de mí como sus últimas palabras. Como en realidad nunca conocí a mi padre, George es la figura paterna más cercana a mí, al igual que Rosemary era una madre para mí.

"George, estoy estresado". Con eso, cambio mi atención de nuevo al magnífico lago.

Sin decir palabra, mantuvo su distancia de mí. Aunque no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento, aun así aprecio su compañía. Después de algunos momentos de silencio, se aclara la garganta distintivamente. Mientras le doy una mirada como respuesta, él me habla, "Algo en la carta de la señorita Candy debió molestarle, Señor William.".

Una amarga carcajada se escapa de mi garganta. George es muy talentoso en su capacidad para intuir los pensamientos de las personas, especialmente los míos. Después de todo, él prácticamente me ha conocido toda la vida, así que en este momento debe darse cuenta que estoy sufriendo por dentro.

No hace falta decir, George vio a través de mí tan pronto como lo había contactado el año pasado, explicándole acerca de mi larga ausencia debido a mi amnesia. Él debe haber sentido que mis sentimientos por mi hija adoptiva habían cambiado drásticamente y a pesar de eso no hizo ningún comentario acerca de mi decisión de seguir viviendo con Candy.

Después que la había dejado y regresé a casa, yo actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ocultando mi angustia en público pero sufriendo horriblemente en privado. Pero más tarde, cuando Candy estaba siendo forzada a comprometerse con Neil, George confió en su instinto y desobedeció mis órdenes, dándole instrucciones en donde encontrar al Tío Abuelo William en Lakewood.

Por lo tanto, gracias a George, pude reunirme con Candy, y un día después sucedió que pude ver el dibujo infantil que ella había hecho. Había intentado hacer un dibujo de mí porque había querido buscarme después que desaparecí. Me gustó tanto ese dibujo que lo puse en exhibición en mi oficina, y mi normalmente reticente asistente personal comentó acerca de éste con una expresión seria en su rostro, "Podría ser una invaluable obra de arte".

Así que no tengo ninguna duda que George comprende con lo que he estado luchando por meses y meses. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nunca le he confiado algo relacionado a mi amor por Candy. Él tampoco nunca ha abordado el tema hasta hoy. Mientras busco la manera de responder a su pregunta, él pregunta discretamente, "¿Está pensando en escribir una respuesta a la señorita Candice antes que partamos a Sao Paulo el día de mañana?"

Libero un suspiro de aprehensión y en este momento resuelvo a abrirme, "No sé qué escribir… sin herir mis propios sentimientos…"

El arquea sus cejas ante mi franqueza y continúo, "Ella me preguntó si debería llamarme 'padre', y sentí como que un cuchillo se hubiera hundido en mi corazón cuando leí como ella finalizó su carta, dirigiéndose a sí misma como mi hija adoptiva. No creo que ella haya querido provocarme, y que incluso pueda ser una broma, pero no lo puedo tomar a la ligera en estos momentos."

Sus labios se contraen por una fracción de segundo, y aparentemente George ha perdido sus palabras, cosa que rara vez ocurre. Ninguno de nosotros puede negar el hecho que yo adopté a Candy hace mucho tiempo, y él fue quien se hizo cargo de ejecutar mi orden.

Luego murmuro en tono pensativo, "Me gustaría poder posponer el largo viaje de negocios e ir al Hogar de Pony para hablar con Candy cara a cara. Sin embargo, ¿Qué voy a decirle?"

Si le digo que la amo, ¿Cuál va a ser su reacción inicial? ¿Se echará a llorar o colapsará de la risa? ¿Es posible que ella no haya dejado de tratarme como su hermano? Mencionó en su carta que no era malo vivir como hermano y hermana, así que ¿quiere que volvamos a esa etapa? Espero que no. O peor aún, ¿Ha empezado a considerarme como su tutor?

Después de algunas consideraciones, George recobró su compostura y comentó pensativamente, "Señor William, creo que es hora de aventurarse en el agua".

Incapaz de entender lo que dijo, arqueo una de mis cejas con curiosidad. Pregunto, "¿Qué quieres decir, George?"

"¿Qué le hizo vacilar antes? Usted siempre ha gozado nadar, Señor William".

Me dejé ir con una excusa válida después de emitir otra amarga carcajada, "No soy más el mismo chico… con todas estas cargas que me agobian hoy en día".

Entonces me paro fuera del agua para acercarme a él, y él responde, mirándome, "Algunas veces usted necesitará aventurarse… para salir de su zona de confort".

Permanezco en silencio mientras su analogía penetra en mí. Luego señala, "Tal vez la señorita Candice desea conocer cómo se siente usted".

"¿Cómo me siento acerca de qué?" Sigo rápidamente, parándome ahora junto a él.

Su expresión es muy tranquila, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente, "Lo que realmente está pasando en su relación con ella."

Su respuesta directa me parece como un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Será cierto que ella haya hecho esas preguntas porque no está segura acerca de nuestra relación, insegura de cómo me siento por ella o insegura de ella misma?

Puedo sentir como se frunce el ceño en mi rostro, y escucho que él añade, "La señorita Candice estaba eufórica cuando la recogí en Lakewood después de conocer su verdadera identidad, Señor William. Ella no dejó de hablar y hablar todo el camino de regreso a Chicago, constantemente luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca la había visto tan feliz."

Así que me burlé de mí mismo con una sonrisa en mis labios, "Porque ella pudo conocer finalmente al misterioso anciano que la adoptó hace muchos años."

Me mira, imperturbable, y pocos segundos después me dice de manera enigmática, "Creo que usted sabe mejor que nadie que esa no es toda la verdad, Señor William."

Una vez dicho esto, se inclina ligeramente y dice, "Por favor, perdóneme si me he entrometido en su vida privada."

"No, no, para nada," Le respondo y niego con la cabeza. "¡Debo darte las gracias por tu invaluable consejo! Me siento mucho mejor ahora que he hablado contigo."

Su boca se curva en una dócil sonrisa ante mi comentario. Aunque no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que está pasando entre Candy y yo, no hay duda que nuestra relación se está haciendo aún más fuerte. Siento una fuerte conexión con ella, y ella es la única mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida. Así que, como hombre, debería moverme hacia delante para averiguar si ella tiene los mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo, primero debo tomar tiempo para pensar más a fondo porque la última cosa que deseo es herir sus sentimientos otra vez. No puedo darme el lujo de cometer otro error que perjudique nuestra relación.

Por otro lado, George y yo debemos prepararnos para el importante viaje de mañana, así que este no es el momento adecuado para reflexionar que es lo que siguiente a hacer con Candy. De hecho, ahogarme en el trabajo tal vez no sea una mala idea por el momento. Así que le digo a George, "No tiene sentido analizar su intención en la carta ahora, George. Regresemos juntos. Hay toneladas de trabajo que deben hacerse."

Su aspecto es una mezcla de perplejidad y alivio, y sin embargo asiente en señal de comprensión sin hacer más comentarios. "Me reuniré con usted en su estudio más tarde entonces, Señor William." Así que vuelve a su auto al otro lado de la carretera.

A pesar que nuestra planeación estratégica va muy bien, debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo y la escasez de tiempo, tomamos la cena en mi estudio. Trabajamos hasta altas horas de la noche, y George descansa en su usual cuarto de visitas mientras yo me dirijo a la habitación principal. Debemos dormir un poco antes que nos embarquemos al largo viaje por la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, después de estar acostado por algún tiempo en mi cama, parece ser que no puedo ponerme en modo de sueño. Mi mente vuelve automáticamente a la carta de Candy cuando estoy a solas, y mi cabeza está llena de interrogantes acerca del estado de su mente cuando estaba escribiéndome.

Ella comenzó esa carta con gran ánimo, dándome las gracias por los regalos y hablando acerca de otras cosas. ¿Qué le hizo preguntar cómo se suponía que debía dirigirse hacia mí? ¿Estaba bromeando? O ¿Estaba George en lo correcto que estaba confundida o incluso perturbada y quería que yo le aclarara cual era mi papel para con ella?

Después de dar vueltas en la cama un poco más, la luz del brumoso amanecer comienza a filtrarse por mi habitación, y me doy cuenta que no tiene sentido intentar dormir ahora. No debería mantenerla esperando por más tiempo, así que me deslizo fuera de la cama, me siento en mi rincón para escribirle mi respuesta. Después de haber hecho varias bolas de papel, finalmente estoy satisfecho con mi breve carta aunque he respondido solamente su primer pregunta.

'_Candy, _

_Deja que te diga una cosa. ¿Pero no me habías prometido que no iba a tener que soportar más obligaciones? _

_¡¿Padre?! Y ¡¿hermosa hija adoptiva?!_

_Cierto, eres bellísima… ¡quizás! (¿Cómo te lo has tomado?) A todos los efectos eres mi hija adoptiva. _

_Lo había olvidado. Me sorprendió tener una hija adoptiva a pesar de ser tan joven y además soltero. El término "hija adoptiva" para mí es algo insoportable. Aunque no lo veas, soy un tipo sensible. (¡Por favor, no te rías!)_

_Ahora, estoy partiendo hacia Sao Paulo. Te escribiré nuevamente cuando haya llegado._

_Por favor dile a los chicos del Hogar de Pony: "He hecho simplemente lo que se espera de un padre adoptivo."_

_¡¿Padre adoptivo?!_

_Maldición, al final lo he dicho yo solo…. Cuídate y salúdame a los chicos._

_Albert.'_

¿Acaso me había olvidado realmente acerca del hecho que yo era su tutor? No, en absoluto. Ojalá pudiera. Solo es mi forma indirecta de decirle a Candy que no me recuerde eso de nuevo. En realidad, cada vez que esto reaparece en mi mente, empujo ese sombrío pensamiento hacia afuera, tratando de no pensar en ello porque tan solo me aflige.

La verdad es que ni una sola vez la he tratado como mi hija, incluso antes de mi accidente. Candy era una niña a la que había querido ayudar; ahora es una dama, y yo aún soy soltero por el amor de Dios. Sin embargo, no voy a revertir la adopción a no ser que tenga una razón de peso. Es decir, que ella corresponda a mi amor. Incluso si no lo hace, no la voy a abandonar porque mientras a ella no le importe, yo quiero ser parte de su vida, amándola a la distancia como su supuesto padre adoptivo. Por lo tanto, he determinado que no importa lo que nos suceda, no voy a repetir el error de dejarla otra vez.

Mientras pongo mi nota cuidadosamente dentro de un sobre, me pregunto cómo se irá sentir Candy cuando lea esto. Estará decepcionada y se quejará "¿Eso es todo?" De todos modos, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes del viaje y voy a tener que pensarlo más seriamente antes de volver a escribirle. Al menos ella podrá ver que no quiero que me considere como su padre adoptivo a pesar del hecho que legalmente lo soy.

Ahora que el sol ha salido, mejor me doy una ducha rápida para refrescarme, preparándome para el tedioso viaje de negocios. George y yo hemos planeado todo para optimizar nuestro tiempo en orden de obtener el máximo beneficio del viaje y yo he anticipado una agenda apretada por delante.

Después de nuestro desayuno, paso por mi estudio para recoger mi maletín. Sin embargo, de repente me doy cuenta que uno de los importantes documentos de viaje no lo tengo. Procurando no entrar en pánico, procedo a hurgar en varios cajones. No me toma mucho tiempo localizarlo, pero una vez lo encuentro, también veo el diario encuadernado de Candy en el interior, aquel que ella dejo bajo mi cuidado antes que se fuera de Londres. En aquel entonces quería que su Tío Abuelo William lo leyera y así pudiera entender por qué dejó el Real Colegio San Pablo tan abruptamente.

Inmediatamente todo tipo de imágenes y recuerdos sofocan mi mente, lo que causa que cierre el cajón con fuerza, como si pudiera ahuyentar los pensamientos perturbadores. Mientras me quedo de pie frente a mi gabinete, mi corazón late en mi pecho y me obligo a calmarme respirando profundamente algunas veces.

Al ser su tutor, he leído su diario, según su deseo, mientras estaba en África, y su gratitud por mí era evidente, pero no podía ver sus razones para dejar el colegio hasta que llegué a la última página. Semanas después de eso, recibí unas cuantas cartas más de Candy a través de George, y en una indicaba que se había matriculado en una escuela de enfermería. Por lo tanto, escribí una carta a George para pedirle le hiciera llegar mi mensaje a Candy, diciéndole que respetaba su decisión para encontrar su vocación en la vida y recordarle que siempre sería una Ardley, a pesar que quería mantenerse por su cuenta. [1]

En realidad, yo estaba influenciado por las cartas de Candy en esos días. Incluso en África, estaba protegido por el personal de los Ardley tanto que no había tenido problema en encontrar una vivienda o un trabajo. Ellos estaban allí para mantener una vigilancia en caso necesitara ayuda. La idea que yo no podía hacer nada por mí cuenta me atormentaba todo el tiempo. Su presencia solo indicaba que nunca podría ser independiente, y fue en ese tiempo que me conseguí liberarme de ellos. Así que empaqué algunas de mis pertenencias junto con el diario y las cartas de Candy y se las envíe al personal de los Ardley en África.

En fin, sé muy bien lo que hay dentro de este diario. Además de encontrar su camino, Candy se dirigió a América para buscar a alguien muy especial para ella. Había escrito la verdad, e incluso ahora, todavía recuerdo claramente la forma como expresó sus sentimientos por Terry en su escritura.

¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo? Cuando vivimos juntos como hermanos, me contó todo acerca de su pasión por él. No vi venir que yo mismo finalmente iba a enamorarme de ella.

Justo en este momento en particular, por fin entiendo que es lo que me ha hecho resistirme a entrar en lo desconocido con Candy. Hasta el momento, no me atrevo a preguntarle directamente si ya se ha recobrado de su antigua relación, incluso después de saber que no se quedó con Terry en Rockstown como yo había predicho. Muy en el fondo, temo que una vez traiga a colación este tema tan delicado, voy a perder lo que hay entre ella y yo, dejándonos con cicatrices emocionales que están más allá de la reparación.

En ese momento, escucho el suave llamado en mi puerta que se encuentra abierta. Rápidamente coloco el documento en mi maletín y giro la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo a George. "Vamos, George. Tenemos un tren que tomar."

Continuará…

**Nota:**

[1] En CCFS, cuando Candy estaba estudiando en la escuela de enfermería, recibió una carta de George indicando que el Señor William había recibido muchas cartas de ella. Ellos respetaban sus decisiones, incluyendo se matriculara en la escuela de enfermería de Mary Jane y su deseo de mantenerse por su cuenta.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo así como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Gracias otra vez a la fan de Albert que me dio las ideas acerca del diario de Candy. Ambas creemos que Albert leyó su diario mientras estuvo en África ya que Candy dejó el colegio en el otoño (hojas estaban cayendo por doquier) y regresó al Hogar de Pony en un día de invierno (nevando fuertemente). Entonces se matriculó en la escuela de enfermería en la primavera y de acuerdo al manga, recibió un regalo y una nota de parte de George cerca de su cumpleaños en Mayo, informándole que el Señor William apoyaba su decisión. De acuerdo a CCFS, Albert no se fue de África hasta poco antes del estallido de la guerra (verano 1914).

El resto de la historia es mi imaginación. La línea de tiempo en CCFS es un poco confusa, así que escribí principalmente basada en mi propia interpretación del epílogo de CCFS. Albert le revela a Candy que él es su príncipe en la primavera después que ella regresó a vivir al Hogar de Pony (noten que esto es diferente al manga donde él lo hace el día que ella regresa al Hogar de Pony). Más tarde ese mismo año, Albert va al Hogar de Pony y lleva a Candy a Lakewood.

Para aquellos que están familiarizados con las cartas del epílogo de CCFS, habrán notado que parafraseé algunas oraciones para hacerlas mas coherentes. Si ustedes desean leer la traducción en inglés hechas por fans de estas cartas, por favor siéntanse en la libertad de contactarme. Gustosamente les puedo proveer los links.

Si les agradó la historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Renuncia: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

******Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias, Quevivacandy!

-Ms Puddle

**Capítulo 2**

Ya que viajamos con nuestros socios comerciales, no tenemos mucho tiempo libre y el trabajo es inevitable. Cuando llegamos a Sao Paulo, después de días de viaje a bordo de un barco de pasajeros procedente de Nueva York, tuvimos reuniones después de las reuniones con nuestros socios comerciales locales. George es de nuevo muy confiable y experto y he aprendido mucho de su experiencia. Además de eso, lo que más me sorprende es que en realidad empiezo a disfrutar del trabajo.

Después de nuestra última reunión de esta noche, sugiero que regresemos caminando a nuestro hotel, ya que está a pocas cuadras de distancia. Sin embargo, de repente hizo frío.

"En casa debe de haber calor y aquí el invierno acaba de empezar," Le comenté a George, sacando el cuello de mi chaqueta y tratando de juntarlo con fuerza en un esfuerzo para protegerme del aire fresco de la noche.

Con una media sonrisa, él responde, "Si… parece que va a estar un poco más frío mañana."

Mientras vamos a la deriva por la calle, veo un muy elegante abrigo de invierno, en verde claro, exhibiéndose en una vitrina. "George, espera un minuto".

Me detengo para darle un vistazo más de cerca, recordando el día que le compré a Candy un abrigo de primavera desde Rockstown, en un intento de llevarla de regreso a Terry. En este punto, una idea me golpea con fuerza. Si yo tuve el valor y corazón para hacer eso por ella en aquel entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora? Lo que más me importa es su felicidad, ¿no es así?

Dado que la tienda ha cerrado, me dirijo a George, "Por favor recuérdame volver otro día para comprar esto".

El asiente y responde, "Este se verá muy bien en la señorita Candice. Será un buen recuerdo de Sao Paulo."

Al igual que las noches anteriores, ya es pasada la media noche cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre en mi habitación de hotel. Sin embargo, esta noche siento ganas de escribirle, porque lo más probable, es que ya ha recibido mi breve respuesta. De hecho, cada vez que tengo un poco de tiempo a solas durante este viaje de negocios, a menudo contemplo como responder a las preguntas de su carta anterior, por lo que solo debo poner mis pensamientos en palabras. Por lo tanto, no tengo que luchar mucho para escribir esta vez.

'_A mí (quizás) bellísima Candy_

_Ahora mismo estoy en un hotel en Sao Paulo. Son pasadas las 2 de la madrugada. Finalmente tengo tiempo para mí._

_Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse._

_He disfrutado estos días trabajando._

_Al parecer acabo de heredarlo de mi padre William._

_Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de tu cumpleaños. También disfrutaste de la fiesta, ¿verdad? Lo siento, tuve que irme antes que ésta terminara._

…'

A continuación describo exactamente cuándo recuperé mi memoria y que pasó antes y después de eso. Le debo una explicación después de todo.

'…

_He debido decírtelo enseguida, pero no lo hice. _

_Aun hoy siento que debo pedir disculpas por eso. _

_Candy, tampoco yo habría querido dejar el suave calor de aquella vida contigo. _

…'

¿Podrá ser ella capaz de conectar el hecho, que yo escondí mi recuperación porque no podía separarme de ella? Continué mi vida con ella no porque quería escapar de mi propia familia, y a pesar de mi dilema, su rostro sonriente era lo que anhelaba ver después de cada largo día de trabajo.

'…

_Si no te hubiera encontrado…_

_Candy, entonces no era más que un individuo sospechoso de identidad desconocida que había perdido la memoria. _

_Pero no me abandonaste incluso en ese estado. No me abandonaste incluso cuando te despidieron del hospital. _

_Continuaste animándome, diciéndome que te había ayudado solo una vez, que mi memoria volvería sin duda._

_No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente._

_Voy a continuar en el futuro ayudándote a encontrar la felicidad._

_Te prometo que cuando vuelva voy a tomarme unas vacaciones para visitarte._

_Bert'_

No me puedo imaginar que hubiera sido de mí sin ella en ese entonces. Ella nunca se fue de mi lado, cariñosa y bondadosamente animándome todo el tiempo, a pesar que su reputación estaba arruinada por mi culpa. Lamentablemente, yo fui el que la dejó, no fue al revés.

Después de escribirle esta respuesta, creo que estoy listo para enfrentar lo que está por venir. No es justo para ella si continuo siendo vago respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero antes de desnudarle mi alma, tengo que saber qué es lo que la hace feliz en primer lugar, incluso si eso significa que ella regrese con Terry. Me digo a mí mismo, si ella es feliz, entonces yo debería ser feliz por ella. Por supuesto voy a sufrir por un período de tiempo si resulta que he mal interpretado sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero debería de ser capaz de sobrevivir y continuar para seguir cuidando de ella después de eso.

Así que al día siguiente, le informo a George de mi plan de visitar el Hogar de Pony al terminar este viaje de negocios. Reconoce que merezco un breve descanso y me promete que hará todo lo posible para organizarlo.

Cuando regresamos a Chicago en Julio, estoy más que feliz de encontrar una carta de Candy en mi correspondencia. Eso significa que ella ha leído la larga carta que le envíe.

'_Querido Albert_

_¿Cuándo crees regresar de Sao Paulo?_

_¿Cuándo vendrás al Hogar de Pony?_

_Si realmente me estás tan agradecido, espero que vengas muy pronto._

_Pero ahora Albert, ¿"Bert" era tu apodo?_

_¡Qué bonito se oye!_

_Bueno, hoy mi carta termina aquí._

_Pero solo porque quiero reunirme y hablarte en persona._

_¿Tal vez estoy siendo un poco parca?_

_Candy'_

¿Parca? Por supuesto que no. Esta respuesta me hace extrañarla aún más, y ¡Cómo he deseado visitarla! Aunque su carta es muy breve, era obvio que quería verme. ¿Me extrañará ella también?

Gracias a George, voy a tener libre el próximo fin de semana. Desde que Candy tiene que trabajar en la Clínica Feliz del doctor Martín, me imagino que el domingo será más adecuado para ambos. Además, tengo la intención de darle una sorpresa ya que ella todavía no sabe que estoy de vuelta en Chicago. [1]

Esta vez, he traído su diario conmigo a Lakewood. Lo coloco sobre el escritorio en el solárium, la habitación donde ella descubrió mi verdadera identidad hace mucho tiempo. Después de conocer la impactante verdad, creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que yo tengo su diario personal. Sin embargo, ella no ha mencionado nada al respecto y yo tampoco.

Ahora que me he hecho a la idea de devolvérselo, me siento extraordinariamente tranquilo e incluso relajado por todo este asunto. Estoy preparado para lo peor. Si este diario demuestra que ella todavía ama a Terry o de alguna manera, reaviva su amor por él, que así sea. Es su tesoro después de todo, y no tengo derecho a conservarlo conmigo para siempre.

Por lo tanto, después de una noche de pacífico sueño, estoy listo para ponerme en camino hacia el Hogar de Pony tan pronto como salga la mañana. Cuando me visto, en lugar de usar mis regulares, ropas casuales, siento que debo presentarme hoy con lo mejor de mí porque voy a reunirme con la mujer de la que estoy enamorado.

Así que escojo una camisa fina, la cual Vincent, el esposo de mi fallecida hermana Rosemary, me compró en Francia hace dos años. Después de todo, este es mi día del juicio, y no importa cuál sea el veredicto, es un día para recordar. Solo espero, que Candy no me pida hoy subirme a un árbol con ella.

Cuanto más cerca estoy de mi destino, más ansioso me encuentro. Mi respiración se vuelve superficial y rápida, y mi corazón empieza a palpitar. El trayecto parece mucho más largo de lo habitual porque no puedo esperar a ver a Candy de nuevo por primera vez desde su cumpleaños en mayo. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar por mi inesperada visita? ¿Será cálida o incluso indiferente, diciéndome que tiene muchas tareas domésticas por hacer? ¿Estará renuente a pasar todo el día conmigo? Mantengo mis dedos cruzados para que ella todavía no esté haciendo algo con los chicos, sin embargo, presiono más a fondo el pedal para acelerar.

Como no deseo que alguien note mi presencia, intencionalmente me he estacionado en algún lugar lejos del Hogar de Pony. Pero un adolescente viene hacia mi auto en cuanto apago el motor. Tiene buenos modales porque cuando se acerca, se inclina levemente y me saluda, "Buenos días, Señor Ardley."

¿He conocido a este apuesto chico antes? ¿Cómo es que conoce mi nombre? Entonces pregunta, ¿Está aquí para ver al Jefe? Ella no se encuentra en el Hogar de Pony en estos momentos.

Mi corazón se hunde, pero ahora lo he reconocido, así que exclamo, "¿Jimmy? ¿Eres tú Jimmy? Has crecido mucho, y ¡Hasta tu voz se ha enronquecido!"

"Ahora soy un chico grande, Señor Ardley," murmura enrojeciendo, en el momento en que bajo de mi auto. Cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle donde se encuentra Candy, él mide su altura con la mía y suspira profundamente, "Todavía soy bajo comparado con usted. No me extraña que el Jefe me trate como a un chiquillo a pesar que ya soy más alto que ella."

Estoy sorprendido por sus comentarios. _¿Por qué él intenta llegar a mi altura?_

Luego añade, "El Jefe se ha ido a pescar con los chicos al río. El señor Cartwright necesitaba mi ayuda esta mañana después de la misa dominical y ahora que he terminado, estoy en camino para ir a ayudarla. ¿Quiere que le informe que usted se encuentra aquí?

"No," respondo en seguida, aliviado que ella sigue estando por los alrededores. "¿Por favor, puedes indicarme dónde se encuentra el río?"

El deja escapar sorpresivamente una carcajada, pero muy pronto ríe disimuladamente, "Lo siento, Señor Ardley. No puedo dejar de visualizar cómo va a reaccionar ella, sobre todo porque sé que debe estar toda desarreglada en estos momentos."

Ambos rompimos en carcajadas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que reí de buena gana. Entonces dice, "De todos modos, será mejor que lo lleve con ella ahora. El Jefe se molestará si sabe que lo he mantenido conmigo sin que ella esté enterada."

"Claro, por favor," respondo, sintiendo como corre ya la impaciencia por mi cuerpo.

Luego me indica, "Por favor venga por aquí, Señor Ardley. Le mostraré un atajo."

Me lleva arriba hasta la Colina de Pony, y en nuestro camino allí, trato de persuadir a Jimmy para que me llame Albert, igual que Candy lo hace. Me doy por vencido después de un tiempo porque él explica, "la Señorita Pony insiste que debemos dirigirnos a usted como Señor Ardley, a pesar que todos sabemos que Candy lo llama por su primer nombre. He protestado más de una vez, pero la Hermana María insiste diciendo que Candy es un caso especial."

Entonces imita la voz de Candy, "Albert esto y Albert aquello…"

Instantáneamente, me río alegremente ante su imitación, y él dice, "Yo creo que usted no sabe con qué frecuencia ella verifica si usted le ha enviado alguna carta."

He oído sus palabras y no puedo dejar de sentirme eufórico, pero comento, "Veo que le prestas mucha atención, Jimmy."

Su rostro se torna rosa enseguida, río y hago un comentario, "Por cierto, Albert no es mi primer nombre, pero no tiene importancia."

"¿En serio?" Pregunta confundido, pero justo en ese momento, escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos, "¿Albert?, ¿Eres tú Albert?"

Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¡Es Candy! Giro mi cabeza hacia donde proviene el sonido de su voz y la veo correr cuesta arriba, con su cabello volando detrás de ella. Así que corro hacia ella y cuando se acerca, salta y arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, gritando, "¡Mi príncipe, estás aquí… por fin! Dime que esto no es un sueño…"

_¡Todavía me llama 'Mí príncipe'!_

"No Candy, no estás soñando," Le respondo tiernamente, abrazándola con fuerza. Emociones me inundan ahora cuando sé que ella está lejos de ser indiferente. De hecho, estoy tan intensamente conmovido que tengo que luchar con el impulso de confesarle mi amor aquí mismo. Tengo que seguir recordándome que debo esperar hasta que esté convencido que ya ha superado a Terry. Devolverle el diario el día de hoy será mi primer paso importante.

Mientras no encerramos el uno al otro en un abrazo, Jimmy tose y dice "Jefe, tomaré tu lugar para ver a los chicos en el río."

Ella suelta su agarre de mí enseguida y se endereza, sonrojándose furiosamente. "Gracias, Jimmy. Te lo agradezco." Supongo que ella no había visto que Jimmy se encontraba allí.

"No hay ningún problema Jefe, de todos modos, no tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos," Responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A continuación ella explica con una mirada tímida en su rostro, "Iba a buscar una caña de pescar para mí… pero me emocioné porque no podía creer lo que veía…"

A medida que su voz se apaga por la vergüenza, Jimmy se burla, "Jefe, no hay necesidad de explicar más." Entonces él se vuelve hacia mí y dice, "¡Que tenga muy buen día, Señor Ardley!" Entonces agita su mano derecha hacia nosotros y camina cuesta abajo, silbando.

Pero lo siguiente que hace Candy me desconcierta. Noto que ella está girando su cabeza de lado a lado, así que pregunto con asombro, "Candy, ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?"

"Albert, ¿Vendrá George pronto por tí?" Pregunta, frunciendo sus cejas levemente.

"No, le he dado firmes instrucciones de no molestarme en esta ocasión," Contesté, sintiéndome culpable por dejarla siempre a mitad de las cosas. Entonces pregunto, tratando de mantenerme sereno, "¿Estás libre hoy?"

Arqueando las cejas en son de broma, me contesta, "Depende. ¿Por qué?"

Mi pulso se acelera y me siento inusualmente acalorado. Si no me equivoco, esta es la primera vez que oficialmente la invito a salir. Así que reúno mis fuerzas y digo, "Candy, tengo todo el día de hoy para hacer lo que yo guste."

Sus cejas se arquean aún más. Ella sonrientemente me indica, "¿Y?"

Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, pero me alegro de haber ensayado antes mi discurso en mi cabeza. "Y quiero pasar mi día libre contigo. ¿Aceptarás mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado?"

Al oír esto, ella exclama con emoción, "¿Albert, esto significa que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para subir juntos a mi árbol favorito?"

Su pregunta me hace reír aunque no estoy seguro si eso fue un "sí". Pero entonces se apresura a comentar, "Es broma Albert. Ya me di cuenta que estás vestido elegantemente y no quiero arruinar tu camisa fina. Así que, ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?"

Ahora que puedo observarla bien, debo decir que Jimmy estaba equivocado. Candy está muy lejos de estar desarreglada. Sus coletas están ligeramente despeinadas por estar jugando con los chicos, pero sus mejillas rosadas y sus brillantes ojos redondos, son suficientes para hacerla lucir sumamente adorable para mí, incluso vistiendo ropas sencillas. Tengo un impulso abrumador de abrazarla otra vez, pero mi estricta educación ayuda en momentos como este. Con una caballerosa inclinación, propongo, "Sí, lo tengo. ¿Me haría el honor de poder llevarla hoy a Lakewood?"

Ella hace una fuerte inhalación ante mi invitación y responde con otra pregunta, "¿Quién más estará allá? Y ¿Cuál es el motivo?"

Me aclaro la garganta con fuerza para ocultar mi nerviosismo. "Solo nosotros dos, Señorita Candice, y no hay ningún motivo en especial. Así que regresando a mi pregunta inicial. ¿Estás libre hoy?"

Ella parece emocionada, sus ojos brillantes abiertos con regocijo, pero algunos segundos después su expresión se torna cautelosa debajo de su sonrisa. Lentamente reformula mis palabras para asegurarse que ha escuchado bien, "Así que el Príncipe de la Colina está llevándome a Lakewood hoy ¿Solo para pasar el tiempo conmigo?"

Curvo mi boca hasta la comisura de mis labios, moviendo mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para confirmarle. Asintiendo impacientemente, ella palmea y responde alegremente, "¡Tengo que cambiarme e informar a mis madres primero!"

"¡Excelente! ¡Vamos entonces!" Me siento extremadamente aliviado, sonriendo ahora de oreja a oreja. Candy ha accedido a hacer más que un viaje conmigo a Lakewood, así que resulta ser que mi preocupación fue en vano. Dirigiéndonos juntos hacia el orfanato, le recuerdo, "Candy, ¿Todavía sigues llamándome príncipe?"

"¡Ay! No puedo evitarlo," Dice en voz alta, sacando la lengua. "Entonces tal vez ¿Debería llamarte padre o Tío Abuelo William?"

"¿Qué?" Exclamo con estupor, dándole una fingida mirada de disgusto. Pero antes que me dé cuenta, ella ha empezado a alejarse de mi lado, riendo alegremente. Lo curioso, es que no está corriendo para nada rápido, y sigue volteándose para verme, como si quisiera que la alcanzara. Hago caso a su insinuación y cuando se da cuenta que la he alcanzado, da un grito fingido y aumenta su velocidad. Cuando está al alcance de mis brazos, tengo que hacer todo el esfuerzo para reprimir mi deseo de deslizar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sostenerla con fuerza contra mi pecho. En lugar de eso, suavemente agarro su muñeca derecha y me inclino hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se sonroja como si este fuera su primer beso.

"Albert, ¿Estás bien?" Su pregunta me sacude fuera de mi ensoñación; su rostro se ha transformado en una sonrisa fingida. Me doy cuenta que sí agarre su muñeca derecha para detener su avance, pero no le di ningún beso. Era una fantasía, pero lo sentí tan real.

"Candy, lo siento, ¿Te lastimé?" Rápidamente suelto mí agarre de ella. Niega con su cabeza en respuesta a mi pregunta, pero por alguna razón se ve muy avergonzada. Trago saliva y simulo que nada ha ocurrido y le hablo, medio bromeando, "No vuelvas a llamarme padre, o te voy a seguir la corriente y te llamaré abuela. ¿Está claro, Señorita Candice?" [2]

Con ojos brillantes ella asiente hacia mí, sus labios se tornan en una amplia sonrisa juguetona, así que hago rodar mis ojos hacia ella con fingido enojo. En ese momento, me doy cuenta que estamos de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol gigantesco, donde hay una escalera hecha de cuerda que cuelga de una de las ramas más fuertes. Le pregunto, "Candy, ¿Pusiste tú esta escalera?"

Negando con su cabeza, ella responde, "No fui yo. Jimmy lo hizo. Dijo que no todos los chicos con tan valientes y ágiles como nosotros, así que la colocó para que los otros también pudieran subir."

"¡Es una gran idea!" Digo en voz alta, dando un gesto de aprobación. "Este es tu árbol favorito, ¿no es así?"

Ella asiente, mostrándome su sonrisa más encantadora, que me mete de nuevo en un ensueño. Mi mente viaja a la deriva hacia nuestro primero encuentro hace muchos años, entonces, ella tenía la misma sonrisa cautivadora.

Así que por esto, casi no alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras, "Cuando era niña, me gustaba subirme a este árbol para darle un silencioso adiós a cada chico que había sido adoptado," Ella comenta en tono pensativo, mirando hacia arriba a las ramas más altas, con sus grandes ojos esmeralda enmarcados por largas pestañas, brillando en el sol. Me tiene embelesado. No creo que tenga idea cuan tentadora se ve en estos momentos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que una niña llorona se convertiría un día en una mujer atractiva?

Ajena a mis pensamientos, vuelve su atención hacia mí un momento después, diciendo en voz baja, "Ahora me gusta leer tus cartas allá arriba mientras veo la puesta del sol".

No puedo evitarlo sino pararme más cerca de ella, y me oigo murmurar en voz baja, "Me preguntaste acerca de 'Bert' en tu carta…"

No puedo dar crédito a mis oídos. No sé qué se apodera de mí, pero no quería hablar sobre esto hasta traerla de vuelta esta noche. Pero ella responde con deleite, "¡Sí!, ¡Suena muy lindo! ¿Era éste tu sobrenombre cuando estabas en la universidad?"

De todas formas, pueda ser que también le haga saber que Rosemary me dio este apodo. "Mi hermana solía llamarme 'Pequeño Bert'. Candy, nadie más excepto tú, sabe acerca de esto. Ni siquiera George." [2]

"¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Pequeño Bert?" Ella pregunta con incredulidad, cubriendo su boca con la mano para ocultar su rostro sonriente.

"¡No estoy bromeando! Pero lo hacía solamente cuando estábamos a solas. Yo era mucho menor que Jimmy cuando ella falleció," Respondo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Su rostro jovial entonces se transforma en uno triste. Entonces, me ve con una mirada comprensiva y muy delicadamente afirma, "La extrañas, ¿No es así?"

La miro directo a los ojos por un breve momento y comento nostálgicamente después de eso, "Nadie me ha amado de la manera en que ella lo hizo, tan profunda e incondicionalmente. Era la única persona en la familia quien me alentaba a ser yo mismo. Candy, ¿Te he dicho que tú me la recordaste cuando te encontré de nuevo cerca de la cascada?"

Ella sacude ligeramente su cabeza, sosteniendo mi mirada por unos pocos segundos antes de apartar castamente sus ojos de los míos. Entonces digo, "Siento que puedo hablar casi de todo contigo, así que por eso te dije muchas cosas acerca de mí en mis cartas, incluyendo este apodo".

Ella lo reconoce asintiendo en silencio, evitando aún mis ojos. No hay mejor momento que ahora, así que tomo valor y le hablo con mi voz más afectuosa, "Por favor, siéntete en la libertad de llamarme Bert, pero solamente si lo deseas."

Me mira inmediatamente, su rostro pintado con asombro. La sangre que se precipita hacia su cabeza ha tornado su hermoso rostro en una sombra de color carmesí. Parece que ella quiere decir algo, pero nada sale. Justo cuando estoy a punto de afirmar lo que he dicho, escuchamos un grito colectivo no muy lejos de nosotros. Ambas, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María nos han visto juntos y están algo sorprendidas de verme aparecer de la nada.

Así que nos ruegan volver con ellas al orfanato. Mientras Candy está hablando con la Hermana María, la Señorita Pony afanosamente me prepara algunos bocadillos y té. Entonces la Hermana María responde, lanzando una mirada bondadosa hacia mi dirección, "Por supuesto, Candy. Anda ve y disfruta tu día con el Señor Ardley."

Por lo que Candy viene hacia mí, diciendo, "Albert, no tardaré mucho tiempo." Sin demora, se precipita por el pasillo.

La Hermana María da un suave suspiro, moviendo su cabeza con desaprobación a espaldas de Candy. Entonces, la Señorita Pony intenta distraerla hablándome a mí, "Señor Ardley, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje por América del Sur?"

"Señorita Pony, gracias por preguntar," Respondo después de darle un sorbo a mi taza de té. "Estuvo muy agitado por decir lo de menos, pero debo de estar agradecido que hemos logrado más de lo que anticipamos."

Solo entonces recuerdo que he olvidado traer los juguetes que he comprado para los niños del Hogar de Pony. Pero antes que pueda informarles que traeré conmigo los juguetes cuando vuelva esta noche, la hermana María plantea una pregunta, "Entonces Señor Ardley, ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Candy con usted en Lakewood?"

Justo en este momento, el rostro de la Señorita Pony se ilumina, así que entiendo que Candy está entrando en la habitación. Ella es mucho más rápida de lo que pensé, aunque me dijo hace un momento que no tardaría mucho, es como si ya supiera como se iba a vestir. La Señorita Pony extiende sus brazos y dice con mucha ternura, "Ven, ¡Mi querida Candy! Ay Hermana María, ¡Mírela!"

Así que giro mi cabeza curiosamente por encima de mi hombro y cuando echo un vistazo a lo que está frente a mí, mi respiración se corta y mi mandíbula cae. Se ve tan fresca y hermosa vistiendo el abrigo de primavera que le compré en Rockstown, su rostro radiante y su larga coleta fluyendo alrededor de sus hombros, como un turbulento océano de brillantes ondas rubias.

Me apresuro a serenarme, levantándome de la silla. Entonces me acerco a ella, fijando mis ojos en los de ella. "Candy, te ves maravillosa. ¿Estás ya lista para irte?"

Ella asiente hacia mí tímidamente y va a abrazar a sus madres para despedirse. Luego les doy la mano a ellas, diciendo, "Hermana María y Señorita Pony, traeré a Candy de vuelta esta noche después de la cena ya que debo regresar a Chicago mañana temprano."

La Señorita Pony entonces nos recuerda con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro, "No hay prisa, así que por favor conduzca con cuidado, Señor Ardley. Candy, asegúrate de comportarte como una dama, ¿De acuerdo?"

Apenas y soy capaz de contenerme para hacer un ingenioso comentario y al mismo tiempo Candy me da un guiño travieso. Entonces ella responde con una elegante reverencia, "Prometo que me comportaré Señorita Pony. No se preocupe."

Poco después que nos hemos ido del Hogar de Pony, ella se refiere al abrigo que está vistiendo, diciendo, "No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por este regalo, Albert." Luego inmediatamente agrega en tono molesto, "Me gusta mucho e incluso lo usé en Rockstown, pero es una lástima que no estuvieras allí para verlo."

_¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?_

"Pero Albert, ¿Te importa si me lo quito ahora? Siento calor."

"¡Por supuesto! Estaba por sugerirte eso, pero de todos modos, estoy muy contento que te guste mi regalo, que podría ser útil esta noche cuando volvamos." Respondo mientras le doy una sonrisa, recordándome que debo ser capaz de descubrir el día de hoy lo que en realidad ella siente por mí. Entonces le ayudo a deslizarlo por sus hombros y lo llevo en mi brazo izquierdo.

Mientras caminamos hacia mi auto, veo que está vistiendo uno de sus mejores vestidos, un vestido verde claro que combina con sus ojos. Pero todavía, éste no puede compararse con esos vestidos costosos usados por las damas de la alta sociedad. Como miembro de la familia Ardley, Candy puede llevar una vida de lujos si ella lo quisiera, pero siendo modesta y práctica, ella prefiere vivir una vida sencilla. En otras palabras, somos dos personas de dos mundos diferentes, pero de alguna manera, conectados desde su niñez y hemos desarrollado sentimientos el uno por el otro. ¿Estará ella dispuesta a renunciar a su actual estilo de vida y aceptar mi amor?

"Albert, ¿Dónde te estacionaste?" Pregunta. Su voz me trae de vuelta al presente.

"Ya casi llegamos. Tenemos que caminar un poco, así que démonos prisa para que tengamos tiempo suficiente para recorrer Lakewood por la tarde."

Ella me mira con júbilo. "¿Eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Recorrer Lakewood?"

"Si, Señorita Candice," Afirmo, sonriéndole. "A menos que ¿Tengas otra cosa en mente?"

"No, ¡eso suena como una magnífica idea!" Responde, con las esquinas de su boca convirtiéndose en una radiante sonrisa. Así que doblo mi brazo derecho, esperándola, y con alegría coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hueco de mi brazo. Entonces corremos hacia mi auto, riendo a carcajadas como si fuéramos niños. Estaba tan ansioso por la alegría de pasar tiempo con ella otra vez, que no estoy decepcionado en absoluto. Solo espero que ni la Señorita Pony ni la Hermana María nos vean en este momento.

Poco después que he empezado a conducir, Candy hace una pregunta inesperada, "Albert, ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que yo también puedo llamarte 'Pequeño Bert'?"

La corrijo, sonriendo satisfecho, "No Candy, dije 'Bert', pero 'Gran Bert' también es aceptable." [4]

Ella se derrumba en un ataque de risa, que es como música para mis oídos. Algún tiempo después, de forma casual sugiero, ¿Quieres aprender hoy algunas canciones populares escocesas?"

Sus ojos destellan con emoción cuando ella responde, "¡Seguro! ¡Me encantaría escucharte cantar! ¿Recuerdas que dije en mi carta que tu tenías una dulce voz?"

Es un trayecto precioso hacia Lakewood. Ambos disfrutamos de los escenarios del camino y de ir charlando el uno con el otro. Verdaderamente adoro a Candy y aprecio su compañía. Ella es la persona más dulce que he conocido y me siento tan cómodo con ella. Algunas veces durante el viaje, cuando ninguno de nosotros está hablando, la sorprendo mirando en silencio y con atención por la ventana. Me pregunto qué clase de pensamientos tiene durante esos momentos.

Más de una vez en el pasado, Candy me dijo su teoría que estamos atados por hilos invisibles, lo que explica por qué nuestros caminos se han cruzado una y otra vez en los últimos años. Bueno, veremos si ella tiene razón sobre si es el destino el que nos une. Es un hecho, ella tendrá su diario de vuelta hoy y por consiguiente, con optimismo sabré en donde se encuentra su felicidad.

_Continuará…_

**Notas:**

[1] En CCFS, después que Albert regresó de Sao Paulo, fue a darle una visita sorpresa a Candy, llevándola a Lakewood. Asumo que esto tuvo lugar algún momento durante el verano ya que varias clases de flores que Candy mencionó en su camino a Lakewood, florecen entre abril y julio (finales de la primavera y mediados del verano en el hemisferio norte).

[2] Esta idea es tomada de la antigua novela CC. Candy juguetonamente se refiere a sí misma como la hija de Albert, y él responde y le advierte sobre llamarla "abuela" si ella vuelve a llamarlo padre.

[3] Mizuki utilizó la palabra, _chicchana_, que muchas veces significa pequeño, diminuto o mini.

[4] De nuevo, esto es de la antigua novela CC. Después que Albert le dice a Candy su apodo, cuando ella si dirige a él como "Pequeño Bert" en su carta, él se dirige a sí mismo como "Gran Bert" en su respuesta.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Al final del manga, Albert dijo a Candy que a él no le gustaba vestir ropas finas, pero vistió una camisa fina el día que la llevó a Lakewood. La fan de Albert que me inspiró esta historia, pensó que este fue el día del juicio de Albert. La respuesta de Candy ante la devolución de su diario, probablemente definirá su relación posteriormente.

Si te agrada la historia, deja un comentario.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Renuncia: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**Nota: **Como algunas de ustedes deben saber, inicialmente no planeaba continuar esta historia porque creí que las cartas de Candy hacia Albert en el epílogo de CCFS nos dieron una 'respuesta' al capítulo anterior, en especial la última. Sin embargo, los comentarios que recibí de ustedes me hicieron cambiar de parecer. Hablando acerca del poder de la persuasión, esto prueba que acepto sus comentarios de todo corazón. Por lo tanto, he decidido complacer sus solicitudes.

Por favor noten que este historia es puramente mi imaginación y está basada en la correspondencia entre Albert y Candy en el epílogo de CCFS, particularmente la carta de Candy hacia Albert antes mencionada y la carta de ella hacia Anthony después de esto, en la cual habla mucho sobre Albert, como sí tratara de presentárselo a Anthony quien vagamente recordaba a su tío. Para aquellas que han leído mi otra historia "No sé si es amor", quizás encuentren algunas coincidencias acá pero también observarán diferencias porque no quiero volver a repetir lo mismo. Después de todo, puede haber varios desenlaces para el mismo evento.

Como de costumbre, si encuentran algún error, por favor háganmelo saber. Si te gusto este capítulo, ¡Me encantaría escuchar algo de ti! ¿Quién sabe? Tu realimentación quizás pueda inspirarme. Por favor, siéntete en la libertad de escribir en tu propio idioma.

Y como último punto pero no menos importante, quisiera expresar mi más sentido aprecio a la fan devota de Albert, cuyas sus ideas me han motivado para escribir esta historia en primer lugar y quien estuvo dispuesta a revisar el borrador en un período corto de tiempo. ¡Muchas Gracias a tí, Amiga!

-Ms Puddle

**Capítulo 3**

Antes de llegar a la mansión de Lakewood, para mi sorpresa, Candy quiere que me detenga en la casa de los Leagan. Con mucho gusto la complazco, encojo mis hombros diciendo, "Como desees, Candy. En realidad no tengo ningún plan especial en mente excepto pasar tiempo contigo."

Ella me da una tímida mirada por debajo de sus espesas pestañas, sus labios se curvan en una encantadora sonrisa la cual, siempre he amado. "Gracias."

Una vez apago la ignición, bajo y camino alrededor del auto para abrirle la puerta. Ella me da su mano y sale del auto con elegancia. Con su expresión tornándose pensativa, suelta mi mano, aparentemente perdida en algún pensamiento. Mientras se pone el sombrero distraídamente, pregunto, "¿Puedo?"

Mi pregunta parece traerla de vuelta al presente, trata de recomponerse y me da una sonrisa de aprobación, por lo que procedo a ayudarle a sujetar los listones de su sombrero. Cuando he terminado, le ofrezco mi brazo izquierdo, diciendo, "Estoy listo para escoltarla, mi señora. ¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que desee ir?"

Ligeramente coloca su mano derecha en la parte superior de mi brazo y dice, señalando hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, "Sí, Albert. Por aquí."

No hay nadie más en el lugar, excepto nosotros. Candy pasea alrededor de la mansión, se detiene por un momento en las habitaciones del personal de servicio, a continuación en el jardín y finalmente en los establos. Todo este tiempo no dice una sola palabra, como si estuviera absorta por lo que ve, y sigo en silencio para no perturbar sus profundos pensamientos. Creo que si quiere hablar, lo hará. Sí no, también está bien por mí.

En poco tiempo, su boca se eleva conforme su rostro se rompe en una débil sonrisa. "Albert, acepté venir aquí como compañera de juegos de Eliza y Neil porque estaba consiente que siendo la chica mayor en el orfanato, me había convertido en una carga para el Hogar de Pony. Cuanto hubiera deseado que una familia me adoptara, pero también pensaba que no estaba tan mal tener nuevas aventuras en la vida."

"Sí, recuerdo que ya me habías mencionado eso," murmuro, preguntándome que es lo que trata de decir.

"¿Quién habría pensado que los sufrimientos que soporté en aquel entonces me condujeron hacia Anthony y los demás, y con el tiempo hacia ti?"

Asiento pensativamente. "Candy, tienes razón. Como te he escrito en mi carta, te reconocí en la cascada como la pequeña niña a quien había conocido en la colina, y cuando me enteré de tu difícil situación con los Leagan, el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue ayudarte. Yo quería que tú fueras feliz y sabía que tenía el poder para poder hacer algo."

Ella da un profundo suspiro y comenta agradecida con una sonrisa, "Sí. Muchas cosas han sucedido desde entonces, pero gracias a ti, me fue dada una nueva vida, una nueva etapa para experimentar la vida con una familia diferente."

Le doy una leve sonrisa y respondo, enlazando nuestras miradas, "Bueno, sin tu apoyo y bondad durante mi enfermedad, probablemente habría perdido mi incentivo para vivir… Así que te debo mi vida, Candy."

Su rostro está tornándose rosa y asimilo las palabras "El destino es el que nos une". Ellas estaban en la punta de mi lengua, pero todavía no creo sea el momento adecuado para decirlas. Entonces aparta su mirada hacia otro lado y se suelta de mi brazo. Mientras la veo caminar lejos de mí, quiero preguntarle si la he disgustado o he hecho algo pero de repente, extiende sus brazos a lo alto por encima de su cabeza y gira alrededor como si fuera una bailarina. Entonces se detiene para verme a la cara y exclama con entusiasmo, "Albert, ¡No sabes cuánto significa para mí que haya vuelto a venir aquí, contigo!".

Lo que ha dicho es completamente inesperado, por lo que toca mi corazón más allá de las palabras. Me encuentro a mí mismo sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando ella pregunta, "¿Ahora, vamos a visitar los tres portales?"

"Definitivamente, pero creo que probablemente primero deberíamos comer. La hora del almuerzo pasó hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Qúe buena idea! Me estoy muriendo del hambre," Dice sonriendo mientras regresamos al auto. Solo nos toma unos minutos llegar a la Mansión de Lakewood, y una vez que descendemos, le hago saber a Candy que he dado instrucciones esta mañana en la cocina, para nos preparen una cesta para ir de picnic y que podamos disfrutar del almuerzo donde gustemos. Candy dice que desea darle las gracias al personal de servicio, así que cuando nos aparecemos en la bulliciosa cocina, todo el personal está sorprendido, literalmente con sus bocas abiertas. Cesan de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, excepto mi nana.

Estoy eufórico por ver a mi nana entre ellos. Hace mucho tiempo que se retiró y solía cuidar de mi padre, después de Rosemary y finalmente de mí. Viene a visitar a los otros sirvientes de vez en cuando, y yo la adoro. También está extasiada de verme y me da un amoroso abrazo. "Querido Señor William, ¡lo extraño tanto!"

Cuando sujeto su frágil cuerpo, me doy cuenta que ciertamente está envejeciendo. Después de todo, ahora es bendecida con muchos nietos. A continuación, cuando me suelta, ve a Candy. Entonces me pregunta, "¿No va a presentarme a esta notable jovencita?"

Así que comienzo, "Nana, ella es…"

Candy pone su mano sobre mi brazo para detenerme y dice, "Por favor, déjame presentarme yo misma."

"Claro," Respondo encogiendo los hombros. Entonces Candy le da la mano a mi nana diciendo, "Mucho gusto en conocerla, Sra. Blair. He oído hablar de usted en muchas ocasiones. Mi nombre es Candice White, y por favor, llámeme Candy como todos lo hacen."

Mi nana responde, luciendo una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos, "El placer es todo mío. Que sonrisa tan adorable tiene, Señorita Candice." Entonces la anciana dama hace una pausa y pronto murmura con una mueca burlona, "Pero su nombre me suena conocido…"

Creo que probablemente mi nana debe haber escuchado el nombre de Candy por los sirvientes. Aunque Candy no dijo nada sobre nuestra relación adoptiva, algún miembro del personal de la casa debe reconocerla como mi hija adoptiva. De cualquier forma, no deseo pasar mucho tiempo aquí, así que hablo en voz alta, "Gracias a todos por su arduo trabajo."

Ellos entienden la indirecta y asienten hacia mí antes de volver a sus quehaceres. Le doy a mi nana otro abrazo antes de despedirme de ella. Ella comenta, "¡Disfrute su día con la Señorita Candice, Señor William!"

Tomo la cesta de picnic y le pregunto a Candy donde desea que disfrutemos del almuerzo. Ella escoge el portal del agua y explica, "Archie acostumbraba gustarle hacer la siesta cerca de ese portal, algunas veces también sobre el exuberante césped."

Extiendo la manta de picnic sobre la hierba ligeramente seca y pongo sobre ella toda la comida de la cesta. Los sirvientes hicieron un estupendo trabajo dándonos una variedad de pequeños emparedados y frutas. Mientras disfrutamos nuestro suculento almuerzo y del agradable entorno, Candy empieza a darme los detalles sobre la primera vez que conoció a Archie en este lugar y como fue engañada después en el pueblo por Eliza y Neil pero tuvo la buena suerte de haber conocido a Stear, quien la saco de aprietos. A pesar de todo, terminaron mojados porque su auto no funcionaba como fue diseñado y cayó en el lago un poco más tarde.

Después del almuerzo, guardamos todo en la cesta y la dejamos en el suelo antes de proseguir hacia el portal de piedra. Candy tiene incontables historias que contar sobre sus días en Lakewood al lado de sus primos adoptivos, que por cierto son entretenidas. Sin embargo, al llegar al portal de piedra, ambos hacemos silencio en reverencia y remembranza de Stear, quien sacrificó su joven vida en la Gran Guerra.

Continuamos nuestro paseo hacia el portal de las rosas sin decir palabra, como si no quisiéramos interrumpir la tranquilidad que nos rodea. Paseando por los senderos que serpentean a través del cuidado jardín, los ojos expresivos de Candy parecen comunicar una especie de triste nostalgia. Mientras tanto, este lugar me trae de vuelta muchos tiernos y tristes recuerdos. Mi fallecida y amada hermana, Rosemary, acostumbraba jugar alegremente en este lugar con su querido hijo hasta que enfermó y se puso demasiado débil para salir de la cama. Pasé casi toda mi niñez estando encerrado con profesores privados y devotos sirvientes, pero algunas veces también me era permitido unírmeles a los juegos. El día que Rosemary falleció, apenas era yo un adolescente. Su muerte fue un gran golpe para mí porque en mi corazón, ella era mi única familia y me amaba por quien yo era.

Por lo que, entonces, derramé mi simpatía hacia mi sobrino; él no era más que un niño. Desafortunadamente, no llegué a conocerlo mucho porque mi Tía Elroy, juró mantenerme seguro a toda costa desde entonces. Nos trasladamos a Chicago y casi no pasó un día sin que mi tía me recordara que yo era el heredero y la única esperanza en la familia y esa fue una de las razones por las qué estuve oculto a la distancia de mis propios primos y sobrinos, incluyendo al pequeño Anthony. La Tía Elroy hizo eso para borrarme de sus recuerdos, como si nunca hubiese existido. Siendo joven, solo pude observarlos a la distancia, siendo conocido como el anciano Tío Abuelo William.

Por tanto, solo era un títere solitario, como se lo he dicho a Candy en mi carta. Crecí con adultos estoicos y herméticos, viviendo en total aislamiento sin compañeros de juegos. Odiaba mi asfixiante y distorsionada vida tanto que, finalmente opté por la ruta del escape un día durante una reunión especial con otros parientes en Lakewood, lo que me llevó a esa pequeña llorona en la Colina de Pony. Nunca he olvidado su sonrisa y su rostro aunque no tenía idea en ese entonces que ella con el tiempo, vendría a ser alguien muy querido en mi corazón—el ángel que me rescató, quien verdaderamente se preocupó de mi bienestar cuando estaba sin hogar y era despreciado por todos los demás.

"¿Albert? Parece que estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia," Su dulce voz me saca de mis viejos recuerdos.

Poniendo una triste sonrisa, respondo, "Lo siento Candy, ¿Me estabas hablando?"

"Sí," dice ella. "¿Está bien si te pido que me lleves al bosque?"

"¿Al bosque? ¿Qué parte del bosque?" Pregunto con confusión.

Aparta su mirada, su piel ruborizada y sus dedos jugueteando con algunos mechones de sus rizos. Su expresión es como aturdida y confundida, como me estoy sintiendo por el momento. Entonces caigo en cuenta en algo, por lo que pregunto con duda, "¿No te refieres a la parte del bosque donde fue la cacería del zorro…"

Ella levanta sus ojos hacia mí y asiente en seguida antes que yo pueda terminar la pregunta. Siento un nudo crecer en mi garganta y paso un difícil momento tratando de quitarlo. Toso y suelto una pregunta, "¿Estás segura?"

Cierra sus ojos por un instante mientras trata de recobrar su valentía. Entonces me mira directo a los ojos y asiente con un gran movimiento. "No he estado de vuelta desde ese día, así que tal vez es tiempo de volver a ese lugar… juntos, contigo…"

Estoy dudando porque tengo miedo que sea demasiado doloroso para ella ir allí de nuevo, pero tiene razón. Tal vez esto pueda ayudarla a sanar su herida si afronta el problema de frente en lugar de esconderlo bajo la alfombra. Entonces la siento tirar de mi brazo. Cuando pongo mi atención en ella, su rostro es solemne y hay una súplica en sus brillantes ojos.

Es posible que piense que mi presencia pueda darle la fuerza que necesita, así que me preparo y respondo, "Estoy más que dispuesto a acompañarte. Sin embargo, queda un poco distante para ir a pie si es que queremos regresar acá a tiempo para la cena. Todavía necesito llevarte de vuelta al Hogar de Pony esta noche, ¿Recuerdas?" Decido aun no mencionarle nada sobre su diario, el cual he planeado devolvérselo antes o después de la cena.

"Comprendo," Murmura después de cierta consideración. "Entonces, ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

No tengo más alternativa que sugerir a manera de disculpa, "Siento decir que solo podemos llegar allí montando a caballo."

Como esperaba, inhala profundamente, con su rostro torciéndose en una mueca de desaprobación. Tiempo atrás cuando vivíamos juntos en el apartamento Magnolia, la primera vez que me contó sobre el fatal accidente de Anthony, dijo que no había vuelto montar a caballo desde entonces. Aunque Terry había tratado de ayudarla a ahuyentar los perturbadores recuerdos de la traumática experiencia, arrastrándola a la fuerza a montar a caballo con él, realmente no alivió sus sentimientos negativos resultantes de aquel accidente que cobró la vida de su joven amor.

Pronto, ella deja salir un largo suspiro de pesadumbre y yo respondo, "Vamos a olvidarnos de eso Candy. ¿Qué tal si vamos—"

Pero ella interviene con una mirada determinante, "¡No! Ya he tomado una decisión."

La conozco muy bien a estas alturas. Ella es una persona de carácter fuerte. En otras palabras, casi nadie puede influir en su opinión una vez se ha determinado a hacer algo. Eso me recuerda aquella noche en el Parque Central de Chicago cuando cuidadosamente insistió en persuadirme que la dejara cuidar de mí viviendo juntos. Oculto un suspiro y convengo, "Claro Candy. Por favor sígueme."

Mientras nos dirigimos juntos hacia los establos, pregunta si tengo alguna idea donde exactamente quiere que la lleve. Contesto en tono melancólico, "Sí, lo sé. También estuve allí."

"¿Estuviste?" Pregunta con sus ojos doblados en tamaño e incredulidad, extendiéndose por su rostro.

"Si… tú colapsaste y fui yo quien te levantó del suelo cuando el médico anunció la muerte…"

Mi voz se apaga mientras recuerdo ese terrible momento. No puedo decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera ahora. George y yo les estábamos observando desde lejos ya que nos dimos cuenta que se habían apartado de la multitud a propósito, así que les seguimos por detrás. Cuando escuchamos un chillante relinchido, seguido poco después por un grito, nuestros rostros palidecieron. George inmediatamente montó su caballo para ir en busca del médico del lugar y en ese momento, oré con la esperanza que nada serio hubiera ocurrido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras momentos después desmontaba y di una mirada al rostro sin vida de Anthony, sentí que no podía respirar. Nunca olvidaré la pausa enfermiza durante la que mi corazón, cesó de latir por completo y el mundo parecía haber dejado de girar.

Parece que Candy está absorta en sus pensamientos cuando estoy poniendo la silla de montar en el lomo del caballo. "Esta yegua castaña tiene un temperamento manso, así que creo está bien para ti, Candy."

Sorpresivamente, tiembla e incluso mueve su cabeza con una expresión de preocupación, como si el miedo estuviera brotando de su interior. Frunzo las cejas mientras pregunto, "¿Has cambiado de parecer?"

Mueve aún más su cabeza. Creo que comprendo que pasa por su mente, así que aclaro mi garganta y pregunto, "¿No quieres montar el caballo tú sola?"

Incluso bajo la tenue luz en los establos, la mirada de timidez que brilla a través de sus ojos es inconfundible. Así que sugiero, "Montemos entonces el mismo caballo."

Sus facciones se alegran en seguida, y una sonrisa casta aparece en su rostro mientras ensortijo un poco su cabello. Entonces escojo un Mustang ya domado en vez de la yegua, que debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarnos a ambos. Después que la silla de montar está puesta en su lugar y el cincho está correctamente ajustado, primero monto a horcajadas sobre el caballo antes de tomar su mano para luego alzarla. Ella se sienta frente a mí, viendo hacia el frente con ambas piernas a un lado del caballo. Cuando está lista, tomo las riendas antes de dar una patada suave en el flanco del caballo.

Una vez el caballo empieza a trotar, Candy parece tensarse y se recuesta sobre mi pecho como buscando apoyo. Me siento ligeramente aturdido cuando un dulce aroma floral fluye hacia mí proveniente de sus cabellos dorados. Tiene un toque de lirios, tan diferente a los diversos tipos de perfume usados por las damas de la alta sociedad. Como deseo poder decirle en este momento que ella es única en el mundo, tan especial y diferente a las demás.

Aproximadamente unos diez o quince minutos después, nos estamos acercando hasta el lugar donde sucedió el accidente hace años. Con sentimientos encontrados, creo que ya es hora de desmontar y continuar a pie. Esta también es mi primera vez en regresar a éste lugar ya que yo mismo lo he evitado. Sin embargo, sé que no debo decepcionar a Candy. Si ella es lo suficientemente valiente para volver a visitar el lugar del accidente, entonces ¿Por qué yo no?

Mientras conduzco el caballo hacia un árbol de tronco delgado y ató las riendas alrededor de éste, Candy observa hacia arriba en dirección a los verdes árboles en pensativo silencio. El pasto es bordeado por coloridas rosas silvestres y jacintos completamente florecidos están por doquier. Las mariposas están revoloteando alrededor de nosotros, los pájaros están piando encima en lo alto y las ardillas están corriendo alrededor. El sol brillante de la tarde brilla sobre el despreocupado bosque, haciendo que toda el área se vea encantadora, como sí en este momento hadas podrían aparecer volando de la nada.

Cuando regreso a su lado, su rostro está contrayéndose en una serie de sentimientos que van desde el dolor a la tristeza. Yo mismo no puedo dejar de sentirme desanimado y triste. En poco tiempo, ella solloza, "Por mi culpa… por mi culpa Anthony se…"

Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas; su cuerpo se estremece y sus labios tiemblan. Apenas puedo creer que ella se eche toda la culpa por la muerte de Anthony. En ese momento, estoy inundado por una marejada de emociones paralizantes, _no es tu culpa Candy. Me gustaría volver atrás el reloj para repararlo todo…_

El hecho que ella debe haber sufrido por dentro todo este tiempo, taladra mi cabeza y quiebra mi corazón en un millón de pedazos, así que doy un paso hacia delante para halarla cautelosamente hacia mis brazos, dándole toda la fuerza que me queda. Ella esconde su rostro en mi pecho sin ninguna vacilación. Entonces inclino mi cuello para asegurarme me escuche, "Candy, fui yo quien te adoptó… también fui yo quien ordenó la cacería del zorro."

Ella permanece inmóvil al sonido de mi quebrantada voz y en segundos da rienda suelta a un torrente de sollozos ahogados. Unas cuantas lágrimas amargas escapan también de mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas. Me apresuro a cerrar los ojos para retener las lágrimas. Con mi brazo izquierdo la atraigo aún más cerca de mí, suavemente acaricio su espalda con mi mano derecha en un intento por consolarla. Me consuelo en saber que se siente lo suficientemente segura para liberar todas sus emociones internas, así que no puedo desmoronarme ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte por la mujer que amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Algunos momentos más tarde, su llanto disminuye y me aparto un poco de ella y le hablo de la manera más tierna posible, "Candy, nadie puede predecir qué es lo que nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina. El accidente no fue culpa de nadie."

En respuesta, levanta sus ojos brillantes hacia mí y jadea, "L-Lo siento… He hecho un gran desastre… en tu camisa fina…"

Sí, la parte superior de mi camisa está empapada por sus lágrimas y se me adhiere como una segunda piel, pero no puede importarme menos. "Candy," Murmuro su nombre con cariño. No puedo evitarlo. "Las heridas emocionales no pueden sanar si continuas luchando contra tus propios sentimientos. En realidad ha ayudado que hayas llorado sacando todo sentimiento que tenías dentro."

Entonces extiendo la mano para limpiar con mis pulgares sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Ella se sonroja pero sigue sosteniéndome la mirada, con los extremos de su boca tirando lentamente hacia arriba. En este instante, mi amor por ella se apodera de mí y me inclinó hacia abajo para darle un prolongado beso en la frente, después en la mejilla. Cuando me enderezo momentos después, ella me da una tímida sonrisa, que me encanta. Realmente tengo que hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para reprimir el impulso de tomar sus labios con los míos. Así que me obligo a ver hacia otro lado y comento, "Candy, ¿Nos vamos?"

En el camino de regreso, dejo que el caballo camine en vez de trotar. El sol ya está poniendo en el cielo y el paseo a caballo es mucho más placentero, al menos para mí lo es. Siento como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros. De la misma manera, Candy no se ve tan tensa esta vez a pesar de que todavía apoya su espalda contra mí. En medio de este cómodo silencio, reflexiono sobre qué ha pasado allá en el bosque y estoy más que feliz que hayamos ido allí hoy. Creo que es algo muy significativo para los dos, incluso un gran avance para mí. Sabiendo que ambos hemos estado desconsolados y en profunda agonía por el trágico accidente, pareciera haber disminuido la angustia dentro de mí. Me pregunto si ella tiene la misma sensación. Aunque Candy y yo no nos vemos más todos los días, el vínculo que tenemos va más allá de la amistad. Lo que hemos vivido juntos hace unos momentos ha hecho que nuestro vínculo sea aún más fuerte, al igual que nuestras almas están conectadas y nuestros corazones pueden comunicarse sin palabras.

'… _Tu dolor me llama._

_Toca mi corazón._

_Despierta algo dentro de mí_

_Y vengo a ser uno contigo en tu dolor._

_Tal vez no sea capaz de aliviar tu dolor,_

_Pero el entenderlo, compartirlo,_

_Hace que sea posible para ti soportarlo…_' [1]

Mientras una suave brisa sopla contra sus largos rizos, su cabello hace cosquillas en mi nariz. Entones gira su cabeza hacia un lado para mirarme, preguntando, "Albert, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que Rosemary le dijo a Anthony poco antes de morir?"

Cuando muevo mi cabeza lentamente, ella recita, "Así como las flores se marchitan y vuelven a crecer más hermosas que antes, también las personas una vez muertas renacen todavía más hermosas en nuestro corazón…"

Las palabras me golpean fuertemente. Estoy aturdido sin palabras porque nunca había escuchado decir esto a Rosemary. Mientras mi mente trata de registrar lo que Rosemary quiso decir, Candy agrega sombríamente, "Cuando Anthony me dijo esto, no me percaté que lo iba a aplicar para él también."

Suena deprimente, pero tiene sentido. Ellos son nuestros seres queridos, así que los recuerdos de ellos viven en nosotros. Mientras les recordemos, ellos nunca se desvanecerán, nunca se difuminarán y nunca desaparecerán. Medito por qué Rosemary dijo esto a su pequeño hijo en aquel momento. Posiblemente ya estaba muy enferma y su instinto le dijo que sus días estaban contados. Por lo que ella, utilizó estas palabras para consolar a Anthony, para prepararlo ante su inminente partida. Supongo que ella no esperaba que su hijo viviría poco tiempo. Recuerdo al pequeño Anthony y a mí llorando su muerte, y al mismo tiempo, con mis ojos nublados, vi a George y a Vincent derramar lágrimas. Desde entonces, mi cuñado se ha aparecido raramente en nuestras reuniones familiares. Esto me recuerda la fuerte oposición que tuvieron antes de su boda.

Así que le dejo saber a Candy sobre la historia de amor de Rosemary y Vincent. A pesar de pertenecer a una clase social inferior, Vincent nació y fue criado en una buena familia. Rosemary era normalmente una persona apacible y amable, pero fue muy obstinada e inflexible a la hora de pelear por su propia felicidad. "Candy, yo era muy joven para entender lo que estaba pasando en esos días, pero aún recuerdo lo que ella le dijo a la Tía Elroy."

"¿Qúe le dijo?" Pregunta Candy, levantando su cabeza hacía mí.

"'Vincent no tiene linaje ni dinero para ser recomendado, pero él es el hombre al que yo amo. No hay nada que me haga feliz sino pasar mi vida con él. Si esto no me es posible, estoy dispuesta a renunciar al apellido Andrew para siempre.'" [2]

Veo a Candy parpadear en desconcierto y agrego, "Eso indudablemente hizo que mi tía se pusiera furiosa. Estaba ardiendo de la ira. Tengo la impresión que si mi tía no hubiera querido a Rosemary como su propia hija, la habría abofeteado inconscientemente."

Candy jadea suavemente. Después, comento "Lo creas o no, lo que Rosemary dijo se metió en mi mente y no me ha abandonado desde entonces. Al igual que ella, yo solamente me casaré por amor. Nadie y quiero decir nadie, puede forzarme en contra de mi voluntad a casarme con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco."

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, estudiando mi rostro, como si con eso estuviera tratando de comprender el significado oculto detrás de mis palabras. Muy a pesar mío, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella por el momento. Aunque sus ojos están un poco hinchados por las lágrimas, para mí se ve extraordinariamente hermosa. En segundos, se sonroja ante la intensidad de mi mirada y voltea a ver hacia otro lado. Sus párpados se mueven suavemente en medio de su rostro, enmarcados por sus suaves rizos rubios que se están tornando como oro pulido bajo el sol. Poco después de esto, estamos de regreso en los establos y siento que ya es hora de mi veredicto. No debo aplazarlo por más tiempo, así que trago saliva y cambio de tema, "Candy, ¿Estás interesada en ver algunos retratos de la familia Ardley?"

Ella mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, con su rostro todavía sonrosado. Mientras la llevo por el pasillo dentro de la mansión, reconoce los entornos y pregunta, "Esto nos lleva hacia el solárium, ¿No es así?"

"Correcto," Respondo. "¿Recuerdas que esa es una de las habitaciones donde colocamos los retratos de los miembros de la familia que han fallecido?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Albert, ¿Cómo voy a olvidar ese día?" Pregunta con una significativa sonrisa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, conociendo que ella se refiere al día que había venido con la única misión de conocer a su tutor en el solárium. Al acercamos más a esa habitación, más aprehensivo me pongo. Estoy a punto de conocer su reacción al ver su antiguo diario.

El solárium da hacia el este y recibe una generosa cantidad de luz en las mañanas, por lo que naturalmente puede estar relativamente oscuro por las tardes. Sin embargo, desde que ésta habitación siempre ha sido mi escondite favorito, cuando estoy en la mansión, el mayordomo se asegura que esté iluminada lo suficiente para para que yo pueda venir a cualquier hora durante el día. Por lo que, mientras abro las puertas de vidrio de doble hoja, Candy está asombrada por la suave y tenue iluminación en el interior. Es un gran contraste con el día que vino aquí por primera vez por la mañana hace muchos meses. En la actualidad, se han puesto lámparas en lugares estratégicos cerca del suelo de la amplia habitación, logrando un ambiente ideal para la meditación o la reflexión.

Ella entra y se pasea alrededor de la habitación, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para admirar cada retrato. Camino después de ella en silencio y pacientemente espero a que descubra su diario, que lo he colocado en el centro del único escritorio del lugar. Hace preguntas de vez en cuando sobre mis ancestros, mis padres y Rosemary. Después, detiene sus pasos y se queda mirando un retrato que me muestra de adolescente vistiendo un Kilt. Me pregunto si puede reconocer que ese chico era yo y no Anthony, así que decido mantenerme en silencio. Entonces hace un comentario, sonando divertida, "¡Oye!, sin duda te pareces mucho a tu hermana y a Anthony…"

Así que la pintura no la ha engañado pero su voz se desvanece mientras sus ojos de alguna manera se posan sobre el objeto que descansa sobre el escritorio. Levanta la mirada bruscamente hacia mí por una fracción de segundo antes de colocar sus manos sobre el diario, levantándolo con mucho cuidado como si fuera muy delicado para tocarlo. Esto es suficiente para hacer que mi sangre hierva y que mi corazón lata como loco. Pensé me había preparado para esto, pero ahora que ha llegado el momento, el no saber qué es lo que seguirá casi me paraliza. Por lo que me doy vuelta viendo hacia la ventana y pongo la mirada a la distancia hacia la nada. Tomo un largo y profundo suspiro para obligarme a calmarme. Entonces comento, "Debería haberte devuelto tu diario antes… porque esto es… muy importante para tí."

Para mi desgracia, mi voz suena apagada, como un murmullo. Pero de todos modos, cierro mis ojos por unos pocos segundos preparándome para enfrentar cualquier consecuencia. Después hablo en voz alta, "Así que me iré para darte algo de privacidad."

Esta vez, mi voz es neutral. En el instante siguiente, doy grandes zancadas a través de la gran habitación, pero escucho un fuerte sonido sordo antes de que ella se apresure para detenerme. Fija sus ojos en los míos por un breve momento antes de decir en un tono agradable, "Albert, gracias. Por favor recuérdame llevarlo conmigo a casa."

Noto que su diario está de vuelta en el lugar que estaba, sobre el escritorio. Imagino que está siendo cortés y considerada o quizás desea tomarse su tiempo para releer su diario más tarde. Consigo poner una sonrisa en mi rostro y comento, "Claro, de todos maneras es hora de la cena."

Candy y yo amamos la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre y me gustaría tener una cena íntima con ella en un ambiente relajado. Por lo que, paseamos despreocupadamente en el bote río abajo hacia la cabaña del bosque, una pequeña casa campestre donde Candy conoció al Sr. Pirata por primera vez. El bote no es otro que el bote en forma de cisne que Stear inventó hace años específicamente para Candy, el cual yo ya he reparado antes del día de hoy. Ella está eufórica al escuchar mi plan para la cena de hoy y una vez llegamos a la cocina dentro de la cabaña del bosque, nos ponemos a trabajar para preparar juntos una comida sencilla. Observo que ha mejorado mucho en sus habilidades culinarias y cuando elogio su desempeño, su rostro irradia de orgullo.

El aire está bastante fresco afuera. El haber cenado al aire libre ha elevado nuestros espíritus, especialmente con la magnífica puesta de sol como fondo, un inmenso mural hecho por Dios. Estamos maravillados con el entorno espectacular. No solo nosotros somos testigos de la transformación del cielo, donde un espectro de colores cálidos es mostrado, rosa, morado, rojo, oro y naranja, pero también disfrutamos las vistas y los sonidos de varias criaturas del bosque.

Mientras el sol se oculta detrás de las montañas, comento en tono flemático, "Candy, ya está siendo hora que te lleve a casa."

Por una fracción de segundo, la tristeza se vislumbra a través de sus facciones, pero pronto se recupera y pone una cara alegre mientras asiente. Había ordenado que alguien nos recogiera cerca de la cabaña del bosque, así que mientras esperamos por el auto, hablo sobre otras cosas para aligerar mi estado de ánimo aunque ya extraño a Candy profundamente. Ella responde amablemente, sus ojos esmeralda reflejando el brillo de la complacencia.

Más tarde, la llevo de vuelta hacia el solárium para que tome su diario y digo "Tengo otro regalo para ti, Candy. También he comprado algunos recuerdos para los chicos del Hogar de Pony. Por favor espérame aquí."

"No," Se opone. "¿Puedo ir contigo en lugar de quedarme aquí?"

Encojo los hombros como respuesta y ella toma el diario sobre el escritorio y me sigue. Le muestro mi regalo envuelto en una caja grande con papel muy fino y un listón. Ella lo recibe con entusiasmo infantil y pregunta si puede abrirlo ya. Muevo mi cabeza y suelto una risa. "Candy, por favor se paciente."

Frunce sus labios haciendo una mueca, la cual me hace reír. Ahora que la luna ha salido, está un poco frío, así que le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo de primavera que llevaba temprano. Entonces el mayordomo envía un par de miembros del personal doméstico para ayudarnos a llevar todos los regalos hacia el auto y cuando todo está listo, abro la puerta del copiloto y le digo con una ligera inclinación, "¿Está usted lista, mi señora?"

Estamos mucho más callados durante el viaje como sí ambos estuviéramos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. En cuanto a mí, no sé cuándo voy a poder visitarla de nuevo y cuando lo haga, lo más probable es que ya habré conocido cuál es mi papel en su vida. Independientemente de lo que pase, necesito recordarme que su felicidad es todo lo que me importa. Sí, soy humano y tengo mis propias debilidades, pero no debo seguir evitando este asunto.

Al momento que llegamos al Hogar de Pony, los chicos ya se encuentran en sus camas. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María vienen a ayudarnos para llevar todos los regalos hacia el orfanato y cuando hemos terminado, digo con gran pesar, "Necesito irme ahora."

Candy inmediatamente ofrece, "Déjame que acompañarte afuera."

Por lo tanto, me despido de la Señorita Pony y de la Hermana María antes que Candy y yo caminemos hacia el auto. Pongo una sonrisa forzada y coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros. "Candy, ha sido un largo día para ti, así que—"

Ella interrumpe mi oración arrojándose hacia mí. Mi corazón se derrite cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoya su mejilla sobre mi pecho, aunque muy brevemente. Entonces se separa y dice con los ojos húmedos, "Buenas noches, Albert. Que tengas buen viaje a casa."

Le doy un suave beso en la mejilla y respondo, "Buenas noches. Por favor escríbeme. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintiendo, se despide de mí agitando su mano. En ese momento me doy la vuelta para arrastrarme de regreso hacia el auto. Una vez pongo en marcha la ignición, le digo, "Cuídate, Candy."

Ella responde preguntando, "Tú también. ¿Te volveré a ver pronto?"

"Lo intentaré." Es todo lo que puedo decir en este momento. Mientras conduzco alejándome, decido no ver hacia atrás.

_Continuará…_

**Notas de pie de página:**

[1] Extracto de "Dolor Espiritual" por Jean Varnier.

[2] Esta línea está tomada de la carta de Candy para Anthony en el epílogo de CCFS. La he parafraseado un poco para esta historia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Renuncia: **Candy Candy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki, imágenes a Yumiko Igarashi y el ánime a Toei Animation.

**En este capítulo se dedica a:** QuevivaCandy, Friditas, Laila, Blackcat2010, Chiquita Andrew, yuukychan, Lady Lyuva Sol, lady susi, Amigocha, Gatita Andrew, Moonlightgirl86, aris cereth y Angdl. Saludos! Gracias!

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando finalmente estoy de regreso en la Mansión de Lakewood, el personal de servicio ya se ha retirado, excepto mi nana. De hecho, ella ha estado esperándome en la antesala cerca de la entrada principal para qué pueda verme cuando ingrese a la mansión.

"Nana, ¿Por qué está despierta a estas horas? ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa?"

Ella mueve su cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa maternal. "Me estoy quedando a dormir en las habitaciones del personal esta noche. Tienen habitaciones libres."

"¡Estupendo!" respondo. "Es una lástima que no pueda verla mañana por la mañana ya que debo irme antes del amanecer para conducir de vuelta a Chicago."

"Lo sé, lo sé, Señor William. Solo tengo unas pocas palabras que decirle."

Así que me pide que la acompañe hacia las habitaciones del servicio doméstico. En nuestro camino hacia ahí, me cuestiona a quemarropa, "Señor William, usted ama a la Señorita Candy, ¿No es así?"

A pesar que ella está entrada en años, veo que aún tiene una mente aguda. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera empezar a responder a esa pregunta? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo para hacerlo? ¿Dos minutos?

Mientras evalúo que decir, ella continua con su monólogo, "Vi en sus ojos que usted la ama, señor. Tiene los mismos amorosos ojos azules de su padre, ¿Lo sabía? Cuando él se enamoró de su madre, la manera en que la veía era exactamente la misma."

Simplemente le sonrío y ella toma eso como un 'si' de mi parte. Me ve por un par de segundos más antes de regañarme cariñosamente, "No haga esperar mucho a la Señorita Candice. Ella siente algo por usted."

Eso realmente me sorprende y no puedo dejar de expresar mi duda. "¿Usted cree eso?"

Hace un chasquido con su lengua y mueve su cabeza hacia mí como si yo debiera saberlo mejor, pero un momento después, simplemente comenta, "De lo contrario, ¿Por qué razón ella pasó su precioso domingo con usted?"

Antes que pueda responder, cuestiona frunciendo el ceño levemente, "Si la adopción es el único obstáculo, entonces es algo fácil de solucionar, ¿No es así?"

Así que creo que debe haberse enterado por los demás empleados del servicio sobre mi relación con Candy, por lo que expreso, "Ese no es el único problema."

A estas alturas, ya hemos llegado a su habitación y ella gira su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera verificando que no hay nadie más alrededor nuestro antes de dejar caer otra bomba a manera de susurro, "Señor William, la reputación es muy importante para una jovencita."

He perdido las palabras. _¿Qué es lo que ella está insinuando?_

Entonces algo me golpea con fuerza. Los sirvientes seguramente escucharon el hecho que Candy y yo solíamos vivir juntos. Bueno, gracias a Neil Leagan, quien hizo saber esto a cada invitado presente en su supuesta fiesta de compromiso con Candy, exponiéndonos al ridículo.

"Nana, ¡Candy es inocente y pura en todas las formas!" contesto con voz suave aunque estoy enfurecido por dentro.

"Pero usted no puede detener a las personas de difundir rumores, señor".

Después de darle un abrazo de buenas noches, mientras voy de regreso a mi habitación, estoy pensando seriamente que es lo que puedo hacer para proteger la reputación de Candy a partir de ahora. Es obvio que ella sólo es una víctima de las sucias habladurías. Probablemente deba evitar relacionarme con ella por un tiempo a no ser… como mi nana asumió, que Candy sí sienta algo especial por mí.

La semana siguiente es la semana más angustiante que nunca antes haya tenido. Aunque mi agitado horario de trabajo mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo mi mente ocupada, con cada día que pasa estoy cada vez más y más impaciente, esperando por una carta de Candy. Hacia el final de la semana, George me informa que debemos ir a Nueva York por unos días para hacerle frente a algunos problemas urgentes con un importante socio de negocios. Por lo tanto, nos vamos a Nueva York el domingo.

Cuando regresamos a Chicago a mediados de la semana, estoy encantado de ver una carta de Candy en la correspondencia de mi estudio en casa. Desearía poder leerla inmediatamente, pero debo tomar la cena con mi familia primero. Más tarde esa noche después de la cena, me retiro hacia mi estudio y abro apresuradamente la carta de Candy. Con sentimientos encontrados, empiezo a leer.

'_Querido Señor William Albert Ardley o Pequeño Bert,_

_Pequeño Bert, ¿También hoy tienes mucho trabajo?_

_Estoy de regreso de la Clínica Feliz del Dr. Martin como todos los días y acabo de acostar a los niños para que duerman._

_Pequeño Bert… ¡Estoy muy, muy feliz que me hayas revelado este nombre!_

…'

Muevo mi cabeza y doy un suspiro de resignación. Le he dicho que puede llamarme 'Bert' o 'Gran Bert', pero creo que a ella le gusta más el sobrenombre original.

Prosiguió describiendo sus sentimientos y experiencias sobre el día que fuimos juntos a Lakewood, incluyendo el momento cuando ella lloró en mis brazos en el bosque.

'… _Has estado guardando la misma aflicción en tu corazón. _

_Lo siento, lloré intensamente en tu pecho. Eché a perder tu camisa fina._

…

_Siento como que me fue dada una nueva vida._

_Albert, ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

…'

Después, finalmente llegó al punto que he estado ansioso por conocer.

'…_Si, en aquel diario hablo casi siempre de Terry._

_Yo también he pensado muchas veces en ese diario._

_En este momento, el diario que me has devuelto está junto a mí.'_

Hago una pausa aquí para tomar algunas respiraciones relajantes. Esto es por lo que he estado esperando.

'_Pero no lo he abierto siquiera. _

_Tengo la intención de dejarlo a tu cuidado nuevamente._

_Así como has hecho tú con el medallón que me has regalado de nuevo después que te lo había devuelto.'_

No creo que la pueda entender esta vez, así que vuelvo a leer esta parte por lo menos tres veces para asegurarme que he leído las palabras correctamente, tratando de leer entre líneas al mismo tiempo. Claramente, ella sabía lo que había dentro de su diario, pero ¿No estaba al menos un poco curiosa de lo que había escrito años atrás en Londres? ¿Insinúa algo al no abrir el diario? Por otra parte, ¿Por qué quiere que yo le guarde el diario? ¿Por qué no puede pasarlo a sus madres o simplemente hacerlo a un lado, por ejemplo en su caja de tesoros por algún lugar?

Al estar confundido, tengo problemas para concentrarme cuando continúo leyendo el resto de su alucinante carta.

'_Cuan cruel y fascinante es el paso del tiempo._

_No tengo ni idea que es lo que pasará en el mundo de ahora en adelante._

_Pero estoy segura que todos los dulces recuerdos quedarán para siempre en mi corazón. Y es gracias a estos recuerdos, que voy a ser capaz de superar cualquier dificultad.'_

Verdaderamente la admiro. Nadie conoce que es lo que el futuro le traerá, pero ella está segura y optimista como siempre. Con todo, ¿Por qué cambió abruptamente de tema?

'_Yo… estoy muy agradecida con mis padres por haberme abandonado en el Hogar de Pony. Y es gracias a esto que ¡He podido conocerte!'_

¿Qué? ¿Ella está hablando de mí? ¿Qué la adversidad de ser huérfana la llevó hacia mí?

'_Soy yo quien nunca podrá agradecerte lo suficiente._

_Sí, Albert._

_Aquí radica ahora mi felicidad._

_Uf, no creo que pueda dormir de nuevo esta noche._

_Pero, Pequeño Bert, espero que tú tengas sueños realmente maravillosos._

_Con amor y gratitud._

_Candy'_

Coloco su carta sobre mi escritorio y me hundo en mi silla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No hay palabras que puedan describir mi agitación interna por el momento. Por un lado, crecí siendo enseñado a utilizar mis habilidades de pensamiento crítico. En lugar de sacar conclusiones o hacer suposiciones, debería tratar de ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otras personas tanto como me sea posible. Por otro lado, casi no soy capaz de suprimir la creciente y desenfrenada esperanza en mi pecho y mucho menos usar la parte racional de mi cerebro para evaluar posibles explicaciones a sus palabras.

Levanto mi pluma en un intento por escribirle una respuesta, pero mis pensamientos están tan enredados que mientras más quiero ordenarlos, más agobiado me siento. Es como si mi mente fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Con un papel en blanco frente a mí, reconozco que no puedo resistir más los sentimientos turbulentos de mi interior. Obligado por la inquietud, muevo mis pies y le doy una llamada a George. Debería de estar ya en su casa. Cuando responde al otro lado de la línea, le pregunto si puedo tomarme libre el día de mañana. Antes que el responda, agrego, "Se trata de mi vida y mi felicidad, George. Debo ir al Hogar de Pony inmediatamente."

Él no pronuncia palabra después de eso. Debe de pensar que me he vuelto loco, pero posiblemente es demasiado discreto para señalarlo. Porque por un lado será pasada la media noche al momento en que llegaré y por el otro, Candy deberá estar dormida para entonces. Sin embargo, con preguntas como "¿Qué es lo que intentó decirme en su carta?" y "¿Qué si estoy completamente equivocado?" constantemente asediándome, no me será posible dormir por el resto de la noche. Tengo que verla antes de que se vaya a trabajar mañana.

Cuando estoy a punto de romper el incómodo silencio, George habla por fin, "No se preocupe, Señor William. Haré los arreglos necesarios en la oficina, pero es un camino largo hasta allí. ¿Quiere que le acompañe?"

"Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, George. Estaré bien por mi cuenta."

"Por supuesto. Todo lo mejor para usted, Señor William. Por favor dele mis saludos a la Señorita Candice," Fue su serena respuesta.

Le doy las gracias y cuelgo. Antes de irme, escribo una breve nota para mi tía y la dejo sobre el escritorio.

'_Querida Tía Elroy,_

_No se preocupe si no me ve por acá. No me estoy escapando. Regresaré mañana por la noche._

_William'_

Tengo que prevenirme una y otra vez para no conducir sobre el límite de velocidad. A pesar que mi auto se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, la última cosa que quiero ahora, es que el auto se descomponga en medio de la nada. Al mismo tiempo, no puedo dejar de tener incertidumbre de qué siente Candy por mí a pesar que en su carta, pareciera indicar que no es meramente solo una ilusión mía. Por lo menos, la manera de tratar su antiguo diario me da una fuerte evidencia que ya Terry es parte de su pasado. En cualquier caso, no importa lo que pase esta noche, no me arrepentiré por aventurarme en lo desconocido. Una vez haya confirmado que Candy siente algo más allá de una amistad por mí, entonces será hora de confesarle mi amor por ella.

Con pensamientos inquietantes, me doy cuenta que he sujetado el volante demasiado fuerte. Mis nudillos se han vuelto blancos al momento que apago el auto. Elijo no estacionarme justo en frente del Hogar de Pony porque me temo que el ruido del motor interrumpa su sueño. Como se predijo, la luna creciente ya se encuentra en lo alto del despejado cielo, donde algunas constelaciones pueden verse a simple vista. Dejo que mi vista vague por toda la zona. A pesar que parece estar desierto, escucho búhos ululando ocasionalmente. También puedo reconocer el árbol favorito de Candy en lo alto de la Colina de Pony por la escalera de cuerda que cuelga de una de sus ramas más fuertes.

_Un momento, ¿Está alguien columpiándose en esa escalera? ¿A estas horas de la noche?_

Incapaz de creer lo que veo, me encuentro corriendo hacia ese árbol. La silueta me parece familiar. Su largo cabello rizado está volando en la brisa fría de la noche y mi corazón y mi mente laten aceleradamente con fuertes emociones cuando creo reconocer quien es esa persona. Cuando me acerco, desacelero intencionalmente. Ella exhala un profundo suspiro y salta de la escalera de cuerda, sus manos sosteniendo el abrigo que está envuelto alrededor de sus hombros. Solo entonces siente que alguien está aproximándose a ella y vuelve su cabeza en dirección mía. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, involuntariamente inhala aire súbitamente y lleva su mano hacia su boca para ocultar su asombro. Probablemente habría gritado si no hubiera sido tan entrada la noche.

Cuando avanzo en dirección a ella, está de pie congelada en su lugar, mirándome con absoluta incredulidad. En cuestión de segundos, tartamudea, "Oh Dios… Dios mío! Esto no puede… estar pasando…" El abrigo de invierno que antes le di como recuerdo de Sao Paulo está deslizándose por sus hombros, pero ella no parece notarlo. Entonces se burla de sí misma mientras se frota su rostro con fuerza, "Debo de estar soñando. Es tiempo de regresar al hogar."

Ya que su abrigo se cayó al suelo, se inclina hacia abajo para levantarlo, y es ahí cuando pronuncio su nombre suavemente para llamar su atención. Literalmente salta y cae sentada. Obviamente, está sorprendida hasta las entrañas, así que me siento a su lado para asegurarme que mis ojos estén al nivel de los suyos. Es importante para mí capturar todas las emociones que pasen a través de sus ojos.

Entonces coloco el abrigo de vuelta sobre sus hombros y ella desvía rápidamente sus ojos hacia su regazo, con sus piernas dobladas a un lado de su cuerpo. Está oscuro aún con la luz de la luna brillando sobre las copas de los árboles, así que no puedo decir si ella se sonroja o no. Pero a juzgar por el hecho que no puede dejar de moverse nerviosamente, es plenamente consciente que la estoy mirando fijamente. Su inseguridad ante mi mirada me pone nervioso y emocionado, causando que el vello de mi nuca se eleve. Para mí, el momento tan esperado ha llegado, así que sin demora le muestro la carta en mi mano. "Acabo de recibir esto y no puedo esperar para hablar contigo, Candy."

"Si," murmura de manera vacilante. "No puedo dormir… preguntándome…"

Ella no se atreve a revelar todo lo que iba a decir. Ahora tengo miles de mariposas que revolotean en mi estómago, pero me obligo a preguntar, "¿Preguntándote si ya he recibido tu carta o cómo voy a responderla?"

"Ambas cosas," Una concisa respuesta escapa de su boca mientras baja aún más la cabeza ante mi pregunta.

Algo hace clic dentro de mí cuando comprendo cuanto le importa mi respuesta. Sintiéndome animado, trago el nudo creciente al final de mi garganta y digo, "Candy, cuando tú dijiste…"

Hago una pausa para convertir mis pensamientos en palabras coherentes, esforzándome por hacerlo bien y ella levanta sus ojos expectantes hacia mí. Entonces aclaro mi garganta y continúo, "Estás agradecida con tus padres por…"

Mi respiración se corta de nuevo porque no puedo ni siquiera decir la palabra "abandono". La palabra en sí misma evoca un fuerte sentimiento negativo, pero ella continúa la oración por mí, "Si, estoy agradecida con ellos. De no ser así, no te hubiera conocido aquí."

Eso es exactamente lo que yo quería aclarar en primer lugar, así que continúo apresuradamente, "¿Estás agradecida porque te he adoptado después de eso en mi familia?"

Ella ni se inmuta en este instante y mueve su cabeza a propósito, encontrándose con mi mirada escrutiñadora. Puedo escuchar mi ritmo cardiaco resonando a través de mis oídos, pero no se me escapan sus siguientes palabras, "Eso no es lo que quise decir, Albert. ¿Acaso no nos conocimos justo aquí en la Colina de Pony por primera vez?"

Así que se refiere al momento en que nos conocimos cuando yo había aparecido ante ella vistiendo un Kilt. El sobrenombre que me había dado después de nuestro breve encuentro aún me hace sentir avergonzado, pero permanece como un secreto entre ella y yo. Desde entonces, nos hemos encontrado una y otra vez por casualidad; nuestras vidas están entrelazadas e innegablemente conectadas. Ahora, sintiéndome agradecido con Dios más que nunca, una genuina sonrisa encuentra su camino hacia mi rostro y creo que es hora de mi siguiente movimiento.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo y saco un joyero pequeño con la insignia de los Ardley inscrita en él. Le doy vuelta a su mano y lo coloco sobre la palma de su mano. Ella me ve con curiosidad y yo asiento con una sonrisa y digo, "Ábrelo por favor."

Dentro del joyero, hay un pin de plata para kilt que hace juego con el medallón que ella ha conservado todos estos años como su amuleto. Le digo, "El medallón que te devolví y este pin en realidad pertenecen al mismo conjunto, diseñados y hechos a mano en Escocia hace muchos años y heredados a mí por mis antepasados."

Entonces ella me pregunto para qué es el pin. "Un pin para kilt es una pieza de joyería utilizada en la esquina inferior y externa de la parte delantera del kilt," respondo. "Está diseñado para dar peso a esa área del kilt con el fin de prevenir que la parte delantera se baje o se abra."

"¡Qué hermoso y exquisito!" aclama mientras da vueltas al pin de adelante para atrás, reflejando la luz de la luna que lo hace lucir aún más brillante.

"Si, pienso lo mismo." Entonces tomo esa pieza de joyería de su mano y lo aseguro cerca del cuello de su abrigo de invierno como si fuera un broche, diciendo, "Por lo tanto, quiero que lo conserves ahora, Candy."

Ella instantáneamente niega con la cabeza, mostrándome el medallón que está colgando alrededor de su cuello. "Ya tengo esto."

"Es diferente." Insisto. "Aunque debo decir que significa mucho para mí el que todavía lleves el medallón contigo."

"Es porque extraño mucho a mi príncipe," murmura, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa y como si eso no me hubiera afectado lo suficiente, añade con voz apenas más alta que un susurro, "No he podido dormir mucho últimamente desde el día en que me llevó a Lakewood con él…"

Su voz es cada vez más baja y estoy inmensamente conmovido. En este momento, la brisa sopla su cabello contra su rostro. Retomo el valor para colocar sus cabellos sueltos detrás de sus orejas, preparándome para mi siguiente paso. Ella levanta la mirada, con un destello efímero de timidez pasando a través de sus ojos. Mi corazón da un vuelco, pero logro responder, "Candy, también te extraño. Tú eres el tema de mis sueños y mis pensamientos de vigilia."

Al escuchar eso de mí, parece agitada, una sonrisa conmovedora materializándose en sus labios. Entonces procedo a hacer mi solicitud conocida, "Candy, hazme un favor, ¿Quieres?"

Su sonrisa desaparece rápidamente, sus facciones ahora contrayéndose en consternación. Me muevo un poco más cerca de ella antes de susurrarle, "De ahora en adelante, por favor olvida que soy tu tutor legal."

Pavor escurre de sus ojos inmediatamente y se relaja después de exhalar un largo suspiro de alivio. Luego ella acepta con un gesto impaciente mientras responde con voz deliberada, "Nunca te he tratado como mi tutor, Albert."

"Estupendo," Murmuro mientras escudriño su rostro, tomando en cuenta sus facciones. Ella parece tener problemas parar mirarme a los ojos esta noche y desvía de nuevo su mirada. No hay mejor momento que este, así que con gentileza levanto su barbilla para hacerla mirarme antes de hacer la pregunta que atormenta mi mente por mucho tiempo, "Entonces, ¿Quién soy para ti?"

Ella comenta sin pensarlo dos veces, "Tú eres el Príncipe de la Colina."

Una repentina ráfaga de adrenalina corre a través de mí. Conociendo que el Príncipe de la Colina fue su primer inocente amor y la fantasía que ha mantenido para sí por muchos años, su firme respuesta agita mi corazón y alma inmensamente. Por lo que, levanto mis manos hacia su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus cálidas mejillas y digo, "La razón por la que te he dado el pin del kilt es porque hay otros accesorios en el mismo conjunto. Tu conservarás el medallón y el pin y yo conservaré el resto conmigo… hasta que un día, todos estos accesorios volverán a estar juntos de nuevo."

Visiblemente asombrada, me mira intensamente, intentando leer mis pensamientos. Sus ojos dilatados y sus cejas arqueadas inquisitivamente. Entonces sin prisa prosigo con voz clara, "El pin del kilt es la señal de mi promesa a ti… que un día tú y yo estaremos juntos."

A pesar de estar oscuro, puedo ver que ella está forcejeando con sus lágrimas. Su boca se abre y se cierra unas cuantas veces antes que exprese con voz temblorosa, "Soy una humilde huérfana de origen desconocido…"

"¡No me interesa!" replico fuertemente. Estoy asombrado ante el volumen de mi propia voz, pero a pesar de ello continúo, "Realmente no me importa de dónde eres, Candy. ¡Me gustas tal como eres!"

Con sus ojos redondos brillando en la luz de la luna, se apresura a comentar, "Pero debes estar consiente que la Tía Abuela Elroy investigará mi pasado con todas sus fuerzas…"

Mientras hace una pausa, sus hombros se han dejado caer inadvertidamente. Quiero presentar un contraargumento, pero decido escucharla ya que su voz estaba libre de frustración y autocompasión, como si solo estuviera exponiendo el hecho. Entonces continúa, "Su actitud hacia mí lo prueba, aunque admito que últimamente se está portando menos hostil conmigo."

"Deja que me encargue de mi tía," le aseguro confiadamente. "Reconozco que ella es extremadamente prejuiciosa, pero ten presente que soy un hombre con carácter. Ella no es el jefe de la familia, y_o lo soy. _Además, seré proactivo para protegerte de sufrir daño alguno."

Luego me detengo para observarla por un momento. No se ve completamente convencida, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, pregunto seriamente, "Lo más importante… ¿Estás dispuesta a ser una parte importante de mi vida?"

Mi pregunta la hace quebrantarse, pero después de eso me da un gesto exagerado afirmando y mi corazón salta de alegría. Tomo sus manos entre las mías y confieso, "Candy, cuando recuperé la memoria, tu rostro sonriente fue la primer imagen que vino a mi mente y supe entonces que habías capturado mi corazón."

Mi voz está llena de emociones. Ella separa sus labios para hablar, pero jadea cuando la estrecho en mis brazos, susurrándole al oído, "Candy, te he amado por mucho tiempo, no como mi hermana o mi protegida, sino como mujer."

Ella me abraza muy fuertemente en respuesta y pronto siento que mi camisa gradualmente empieza a humedecerse. Me gustaría que pudiéramos permanecer en los brazos del otro por toda la eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo deseo más que eso en estos instantes. Momentos después, levanta su mirada hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y habla con ronca voz, "También te amo, Albert. No me di cuenta de ello hasta después que habías desaparecido de mi vida. Te extrañé muchísimo tanto que tu rostro ocupaba cada uno de mis pensamientos."

Su confesión me conmueve también hasta las lágrimas. Parpadeo evadiéndolas y enjugo la humedad de los rabillos de sus ojos con la punta de mis dedos. "No llores ahora, Candy. ¿Recuerdas que eres más linda cuando sonríes?"

Instantáneamente, me recompensa con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hace que mi pulso lata como un tambor. Mis dedos entonces viajan a través de sus deliciosos labios. Se pone rígida, su respiración se acelera en anticipación y me inclino hacia abajo para presionar mis labios contra sus suaves labios, siempre muy tiernamente. En el mismo instante que nuestros labios se conectan, me siento tan completo y entero, como que si el vacío en mi corazón fuera llenado finalmente o la pieza faltante del rompecabezas fuera puesta por fin en su lugar.

Oh, como he anhelado transmitirle todo el amor que mi corazón tiene para ella. Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. Es tan dulce y sencilla, y cuando responde fervientemente colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, rompo el beso y dejo un rastro de besos ligeros como una pluma en su frente, sus parpados, las pecas en su nariz y en ambos lados de sus mejillas. Luego vuelvo a sellar sus labios con los míos y mis brazos la envuelven alrededor de su esbelta cintura para atraerla más cerca de mí mientras profundizo el beso. Por la forma en que me besa de vuelta, sé que me ama y tiene ansias de mí tanto como yo las tengo de ella. Nuestros ritmos cardiacos aumentan con cada minuto que pasa, nuestra respiración haciéndose dificultosa.

Cuando el aire se convierte en una necesidad, nos separamos. La miro directo a los ojos, acariciando su suave mejilla con amor y afecto. Apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mantiene el contacto visual conmigo mientras cariñosamente pasa sus dedos por mi cabello. Sus labios, aunque hinchados por ese beso, forman una sonrisa de satisfacción en su enrojecido rostro. Como yo, ella también está jadeante, con su pecho muy agitado.

Un largo rato después, conozco que hay una pequeña capilla adjunta al Hogar de Pony, así que sugiero, "Candy, vamos a la capilla ahora."

Ella levanta la ceja y pregunta, "¿Por qué?"

"¡Pronto lo sabrás!" Es mi evasiva respuesta.

Una vez estamos dentro de la capilla, encuentro un reclinatorio de roble cerca del altar. Luego le hago un ademán para que se arrodille junto a mí. Ella consiente en seguida y prontamente entrelaza sus manos. Cuando inclino mi cabeza, ella hace lo mismo. Entonces oro en voz alta, "Querido Dios, aquí declaro mi amor por la Señorita Candice White. Prometo compartir con ella un amor, una vida. La amaré cada momento, para abrazar su dolor y placer en la vida de cada día, de cada noche y de cada mañana. Por favor déjame ser su refugio, protegiéndola de todos sus temores." [1]

Cuando me volteo a verla, lágrimas están corriendo por sus mejillas. Entonces le digo, "Recuerda mis palabras, Candy. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para cumplir la promesa que te he hecho y anularé la adopción tan pronto como regrese a Chicago." Ella asiente, mostrando su fe en mí.

Luego le hago saber otro secreto de mi difunta Hermana, "En el peor de los casos, podemos fugarnos juntos como lo hicieron Rosemary y Vincent. Ellos tuvieron ayuda de George. Puedes imaginarte como mi tía estaba ardiendo de la rabia en aquel entonces." [2]

Ella esta indudablemente asombrada, dándome una larga mirada de consideración. Sin embargo en poco tiempo levanta su mano derecha como si estuviera haciendo un juramento. Ella declara, "Albert, donde quiera que vayas, también iré yo."

Justo después de eso, lanza sus brazos alrededor mío, frotando su rostro contra mi pecho. Contengo una risa, diciendo con tierna voz, "Tranquila, tranquila, Candy. No me voy todavía, pero realmente creo que deberías irte a la cama ahora."

A pesar de todo se rehúsa a cooperar. "¿En dónde vas a descansar, Albert?"

"En mi auto. He traído una frazada conmigo."

"Llévame contigo, por favor."

Su respuesta me toma por sorpresa y me mira con expresión suplicante. Notando mi renuencia, me recuerda la noche que pasamos juntos cuando estábamos varados en una zona rural junto al lago después que había caído en la trampa de Neil. He tratado de disuadirla, pero ella parece implacable en dejarme ir. Finalmente, me veo obligado a cumplir su deseo. Nos acurrucamos en el asiento trasero del auto, manteniéndonos tibios y cómodos compartiendo la misa frazada. No mucho tiempo transcurre antes de sumergirnos en una nueva ronda de besos apasionados. Después de eso, ella se queda dormida de primero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro angelical. Lucho con mis somnolientos ojos y hundo mis dedos en sus sedosos mechones muy suavemente. La amo demasiado y quisiera abrazarla y verla dormir por el resto de mi vida. Pronto, también me quedo dormido, soñando con mi futuro junto a la mujer que amo.

**Epílogo**

Cuando abro los ojos poco después del amanecer, la luz del sol llena la habitación, dando de nuevo color a todo el entorno. La cama es cómoda, las sábanas muy cálidas y suaves. Volteo mi cabeza hacia un lado para admirar a mi joven esposa, quien está recostada de lado frente a mí, profundamente dormida. Me imagino que está demasiado cansada como para despertarse.

Observándola en reposo, dicha y serenidad inundan todo mi ser. Como el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, una sonrisa de satisfacción pronto se extiende sobre mi rostro cuando recuerdo los detalles de cómo mi esposa y yo consumamos nuestro amor por primera vez. Desde el momento que puse un pie en esta habitación anoche, llevándola en brazos para la entrada nupcial y para dormir juntos en la cama, la experiencia fue simplemente increíble e inolvidable.

Candy estaba todavía con su vestido de novia cuando la recosté sobre la cama. Mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse, la innegable mirada de amor y confianza en sus ojos hizo que mi corazón bombeara como nunca antes, como si fuera a estallar fuera de mi pecho en cualquier segundo. Por lo que, me obligué a tomar las cosas con calma. Esta era nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer, y tenía que ser gentil y cariñoso. Cuando deslicé mis dedos dentro de su ropa interior y moldeé sus curvas femeninas, su estremecimiento se hizo más prominente, pero ella no se inmutó aunque sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos con nerviosismo. Finalmente, la última pieza de su ropa se desprendió. Completamente desnuda, era maravillosamente hermosa, sus senos preciosos y firmes y sus muslos extremadamente tentadores.

Sin necesidad de decir palabra, en muy poco tiempo, comenzamos una serie de profundos y prolongados besos. Su nívea piel era suave y perfecta, su aroma floral embriagador y mi objetivo era probar y tocar cada centímetro de ella. Así que hice a un lado sus rizados cabellos mientras planté besos a lo largo de su cuello, sobre sus hombros y por todo su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Sin duda ella estaba muy tímida y un poco avergonzada al principio, pero consiguió quitarme el kilt. Pude ver incluso bajo la tenue luz de las velas que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas como el carmesí. Más de una vez expresó sus deseos por complacerme, así que estaba dispuesta a aprender y dejarse guiar por mí. En poco tiempo, sus ojos se encendieron con pasión cuando ella ardientemente respondió a mis besos y caricias. Aprendió rápido, incluso tomando la iniciativa a veces, lo que me hizo sentir como si me estuviera quemando por dentro.

Al escucharla gemir y quejarse, apenas y podía esperar para ser uno con ella, pero continuamos besándonos y acariciándonos hasta que estuve seguro que su cuerpo estaba suplicándolo. Aunque dio un grito e hizo una mueca en mis brazos mientras la tomaba por primera vez, ella me reaseguró que se encontraba bien. Cuando gritó su satisfacción más tarde, no pude haberme sentido más eufórico en toda mi vida y supe que podía finalizar también. Nunca había esperado que hacerle el amor a Candy podía ser tan intenso y maravilloso, dando como resultado una profunda sensación de realización que hace que mi vida valga la pena.

Ninguno de los dos nos sentimos como para descansar después de eso, así que hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta que nos quedamos totalmente sin fuerzas para seguir explorándonos mutuamente. Mientras saboreamos el placentero recuerdo de nuestra reciente experiencia, la atraje cerca de mí y cariñosamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi pecho, con la cabeza metida debajo de mi barbilla y su rostro situado en el hueco de mi cuello. Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y enredados, intercambiamos caricias acompañadas de susurros amorosos antes de ceder a nuestro agotamiento, dejando que el sueño nos venciera.

Asombrosamente, justo en este momento, mi cuerpo indica que la deseo de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

No deseando despertarla, silenciosamente salgo de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño. Pero la nota debajo de la puerta del baño salta a mi vista y reconozco su caligrafía. Debió haberla dejado aquí mientras yo estaba durmiendo. Después de leerla, me siento tan bendecido por tenerla y mis ojos se llenaron de alegría.

'_Queridísimo Pequeño Bert,_

_Mi muy apuesto Príncipe de la Colina, sé que me amas sin reservas porque:_

_Tú constantemente haces que me sienta protegida y querida, tú genuinamente te preocupas de mis alegrías y mis tristezas, tú entiendes mis sentimientos como nadie más lo hace y mucho más._

_Sobre todas las cosas, siempre estás allí para mí, como mi mejor amigo, para apoyarme y orientarme._

_¡Te necesito, te quiero y te amo!_

_Con amor y gratitud,_

_Candy'_

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado el final. Intencionalmente deje que la historia fuera corta, así que no escribí nada sobre como Albert y Candy superaron los inevitables obstáculos para casarse. Para su interés, escribí algo sobre ello en mi otra historia corta "No sé si es amor".

Ya saben, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

**Notas de pie de página:**

[1] Inspirada en la canción "Todo lo que pido de tí" del Fantasma de la Ópera.

[2] Esto está basado en la antigua novela CC. Creo que Albert y Candy tienen el suficiente coraje para hacer eso si todo lo demás fallaba.


End file.
